Turn Loose The Mermaids
by Lhenaya
Summary: Serella est une sirène qui ne désire qu'une chose: venger la mort de ses sœurs depuis la découverte de la fontaine de Jouvence, en tuant tous les hommes ayant cherché à s'en approcher. Elle gagne la terre où elle cherche à se faire enrôler sur un navire. Lorsqu'elle embarque sur le Black Pearl en compagnie de Jack Sparrow, elle va découvrir des sentiments humains qu'elle ignorait..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J_e ne possède rien d'autre que Serella (malheureusement héhéhé)_

**Couple:** Plusieurs avec Serella. ;)

**Rated:** T pour le moment mais il se peut que ça change.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1: Sous les mers<span>**

Le temps était d'une clémence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Où étaient donc passés les nuages et le tonnerre qui avaient accompagnés les derniers jours avec une lenteur acerbe? Serella se posait justement cette question en contemplant les vagues s'écraser contre la rive. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait été s'asseoir sur le sable et contempler l'océan sous un jour nouveau, un jour qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais Port-Royal était affreusement bien gardé par des soldats en uniforme, armés de fusils et d'armes capables d'ôter la vie au moindre geste. Surtout si elle se montrait.

Serella prenait déjà d'énormes risques en s'aventurant si près de la terre des hommes, pourtant elle ne pouvait que s'extasier de voir une vie si éloigner et à la fois si proche de la sienne évoluer. Même si elle vouait une haine sans borne à ce peuple, elle devait bien admettre qu'il la fascinait. Cependant,si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, il tenterait de la capturer voir de la tuer directement pour en rapporter un bon bénéfice -les écailles de sirène comme le corps tout entier valaient assurément très cher sur le marché, et le marché noir en particulier. Et malgré les avertissements qu'on lui prodiguait chaque jour, elle persistait à vouloir gagner la surface et passer ses heures à regarder un monde qui lui vouait une haine farouche. Qui pouvait luter contre un sentiment réciproque ? Qui en avait le pouvoir et surtout, le courage de le faire ?

La jeune sirène n'avait pour but que la vengeance envers ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son royaume, elle était l'unique héritière des océans et elle se devait de les protéger de ceux qui voulaient s'en emparer. Depuis que la célèbre fontaine de jouvence avait été découverte et que le rituel nécessitait une larme de sirène, beaucoup de ses semblables avaient péri dans cette quête idiote et sans succès. Ça n'était que justice selon elle de venger ses sœurs. Une vie pour une vie, telle était sa devise, et elle la poussait à agir, à vivre dangereusement quitte à en perdre la vie à tout moment. Elle s'était jurée de retrouver tous les hommes ayant voulu aller à la fontaine et elle le ferait.

Le jour de son anniversaire, elle décida de remonter à la surface avec pour objectif de prendre forme humaine et de s'enrôler comme membre d'équipage sur n'importe quel navire passant à sa portée. Elle jugeait qu'il était enfin temps qu'elle tente sa chance quelque part, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire découvrir au moindre faux pas, mais au moins son dix-huitième anniversaire serait-il célébré avec bonheur et sérénité. Si jamais elle venait à mourir, elle pourrait le faire la conscience tranquille en étant persuadée être morte pour une noble cause, pour une chose qui en valait la peine et qu'elle défendait en la croyant juste.  
>Sans rien dire à personne, elle gagna un reste de plage encore épargné par la marée montante et attendit patiemment que son corps sèche entièrement pour trouver forme humaine. Elle faisait cela pour la première fois et ignorait totalement la souffrance que la transformation exigeait même si elle en avait entendu parlé dans les profondeurs par sa nourrice.<p>

Alors que des tremblements la prirent de toutes parts, qu'elle réprimait l'envie de hurler et de retourner dans l'eau, elle sentit une résistance au niveau de sa queue céder. Cette dernière commença à se séparer en deux parties semblables et lisses, à perdre leurs écailles verdoyantes jusqu'à disparaître complètement. La douleur était fulgurante et la sirène eut l'impression que son corps entier s'enflammait, qu'on lui enfonçait des lames acérées dans les jambes mais peu à peu, celle-ci se dissipa complètement dans le néant et elle put se détendre et regarder ce qu'elle était devenue. Le résultat était saisissable mais Serella constata avec malheur que le soleil renvoyait des reflets de couleurs vertes sur sa peau. Elle se reprit en songeant qu'elle n'écumerait pas les mers dévêtue, et que ce problème là ne serait plus qu'une courte préoccupation dès lors qu'elle serait habillée mais encore fallait-il trouver des vêtements. Elle réprima une grimace et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, tant pour se dissimuler d'éventuels passages de gardes que pour la chaleur ardente du soleil qui lui brûlait la peau.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait pas déambuler complètement nue sur la plage au risque de se faire repérer dès l'instant où elle sortirait de derrière les rochers. Elle caressa la peau nue de ses jambes qu'elle sentait pour la première fois, c'était une sensation douce et agréable qu'elle devait de toute façon endurer. Puis elle se souvint que les humains -surtout les hommes- étaient sensibles aux charmes des sirènes en particulier à leur voix. Si elle pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un, elle userait des accents mélodieux de la sienne pour envoûter le premier homme venu. Serella ne saurait dire si le dieu des océans l'avait entendu, néanmoins elle entendit bel et bien des pas se rapprochant dans sa direction. Elle hésitait, c'était la première fois qu'elle serait confrontée à de véritables hommes.

"-Y'a quelqu'un ?" appela-t-elle d'une douce voix qui reflétait une crainte feinte.

La sirène entendit des pas arrêter leur course à quelques mètres d'elle. Toujours dissimulée derrière les roches qui la coupait du monde des hommes, elle espérait que l'homme ne viendrait pas directement dans sa direction.

"-Qui est là ?" lui répondit une voix masculine hésitante

"-Moi, je me nomme..." commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Serella ne pouvait utiliser son vrai prénom, elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Il avait des consonances beaucoup trop fantastiques pour être celles d'un prénom de femme ordinaire. Elle pouvait bien mentir sur ses origines mais comment être sûre que l'individu la croirait ? Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence, et oublier son nom qui pourrait lui porter préjudice si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

"Je me nomme Raven" continua-t-elle "j'ai besoin d'aide."

Elle voulut ponctuer sa phrase d'un "je suis blessée" mais cela n'aurait fait qu'inciter l'homme à la rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit simplement que l'homme réagisse.

"-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Etes-vous blessée ?" s'enquit l'homme. "J'arrive."

La jeune sirène serra les poings, elle se préparait à attaquer. Dès qu'elle sentirait l'homme suffisamment proche d'elle, elle bondirait sur lui et s'attaquerait directement à sa gorge pour l'empêcher de crier et de prévenir du secours. Elle devait être prête, elle n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai...  
>La présence de l'homme se fit tout proche et sans attendre davantage, Serella se releva brusquement et planta ses dents dans la mâchoire du soldat qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'effondra simplement sur le sol, dans une marre de sang qui maculait la terre. Serella contempla le corps sans vie du soldat, et aucune forme d'émotion ne parcourut son être, aucun remord. Elle se contenta de siffler entre ses dents et de dévêtir le corps pour se draper au minimum de la chemise qu'elle nouerait de façon à s'en faire une robe courte.<p>

Elle récupéra sur le cadavre une petite bourse pleine, une dague ainsi qu'une épée courte et fine qu'elle prit avec elle également. Elle noua autour de sa poitrine les manches de la chemise qui était beaucoup trop grandes pour son corps élancé puis elle noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui retombait devant son épaule droite. Elle inspira un grand coup et prenant la route du port sur sa gauche, elle tourna le dos à l'océan sans un mot dans une démarche malhabile qui s'assura à chaque nouveau pas.

* * *

><p>La taverne qu'on lui avait indiquée n'avait pas été si simple d'accès. Pour elle qui ignorait tout de la ville, les rues et les ruelles n'étaient que dédales fourbes et cruels qui n'attendaient que de la trahir et de la fourvoyer. Après deux bonnes heures de recherches intensives, elle avait dénichée ladite taverne d'où elle était à présent accoudée au comptoir devant une choppe de bière brune -breuvage qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté. Le goût ne lui avait pas déplût mais aux premiers abords c'était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas forcer avait-elle comprit en regardant un homme s'écrouler sur une table après avoir généreusement déversé un flot de paroles obscènes.<p>

L'endroit était également remplie de femmes vêtues de robes longues plus la plupart mais très courtes pour d'autres et Serella était surprise de voir les hommes s'échanger des femmes ainsi. Puis lorsqu'elle vit de l'argent circuler de mains en mains, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait dans leur relation aucune forme de sentiment. Elle se sentait atrocement ridicule dans sa chemise blanche bouffante avec son corset de cuir lacé et son pantalon marron qui se perdait dans des bottes montantes. Elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une femme ordinaire d'après ce qu'elle voyait, mais l'homme qui tenait la boutique dans laquelle elle avait déniché ses vêtements n'avait rien eu de mieux à lui proposer. Elle avait dû se contenter de ceux-ci et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les hommes se retournait davantage sur son passage bien qu'elle ne leur accorda que très peu d'attention.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand un homme vêtu de façon différente des soldats qu'elle avait rencontrés vint prendre un tabouret à ses côtés et la sortit de ses songes:

"-Alors beauté, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans c'genre d'endroit ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avec un sourire carnassier

"-La vengeance et peut être aussi, l'appât du gain," répondit-elle franchement sans pour autant lui accorder un regard "Je souhaite m'enrôler sur un navire."

"-A pour ça je peux peut être t'aider t'sais ? J'm'y connais un peu dans l'métier tu piges ? Les hommes ici qu'tu vois, ils me connaissent tous et tous me respectent! Oui madame! Vous avez devant vous, le seul et l'unique Bartingale II, écumeur des mers et du Kraken frisé." se présenta-t-il

_"Cet homme est fou..."_ songea Serella en faisant mine de sourire. Elle se tourna vers l'homme en attendant de voir si celui-ci allait poursuivre dans un discours sans queue ni tête quand elle songea à s'échapper sur le champ avant de se retrouver coincée. Inconsciemment, sa main glissa sur le manche de l'épée du soldat qu'elle avait volé et elle tressaillit. Elle se demandait si elle aurait autant de faciliter à tuer avec cette arme que de ses propres mains, l'un comme l'autre, elle n'hésiterait pas le moment venu. Bartingale se tenait toujours devant elle, le torse bombé d'une fierté incertaine, en attendant des éloges de la part de la sirène.

"-Bien sûr, mon aide ne serra pas gratuite..." poursuit-il en voyant que Serella ne disait rien

"-Je..."commença la jeune femme

"-Ne l'écoutez pas madame! Cet homme n'est qu'un ivrogne, un soûlard! Il est mousse sur une galère marchande dont les affaires sont en train de faire faillite et la seule raison pour laquelle il est connu de tous ici, c'est parce qu'il est un joueur de dés et qu'il est endetté auprès de chacun ici présent!" coupa l'homme qui tenait le comptoir avec un sourire ravi.

"-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le tuer ?" demanda Serella en toute simplicité

"-A quoi servirait un homme mort ? Il ne peut plus rembourser sa dette" répondit le barman en s'éloignant vers un autre client.

Blessé dans son orgueil, "l'écumeur des mers" s'en alla non sans marmonner dans sa barbe et Serella prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de se retrouver à nouveau seule. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de gagner un navire. Un autre individu masculin vint de nouveau perturber ses songes mais celui-ci avait l'air plus menaçant que Bartingale. La jeune femme regarda le corps de ce nouvel invité qui, tout de noir vêtu, une épée à la ceinture, paraissait musclé et digne de confiance. Ce même homme contemplait la jeune femme de ses yeux bleus d'un regard avide, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait mais Serella ne s'emballa pas et demeura de marbre face à se regard ardent.

"-J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchez un navire madame... Je peux p't'être vous aider..." fit-il avec un sourire avenant

"-Contre mon corps ou de l'argent ? Je ne compte vous offrir ni l'un ni l'autre alors déguerpissez!" cracha la sirène.

"-Hola doucement petite! Je ne souhaite que t'aider ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais soif de vengeance et d'argent, sans doute ce que je vais te dire risque de t'intéresser. Je suis pirate vois-tu, dans ce genre de job, j'excelle un peu plus que tous ces pourris que tu vois ici. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes -pas plus que de femmes- seulement j'ai l'impression que ta tête me revient même si je crois me tromper, je préfère t'aider au cas où je te devrai quelque chose. Et si ce n'est pas toi que je cherche, garde à l'esprit que la chance a été de ton côté tu me suis ? poursuivit l'homme

"-Oui, il me semble. Quel est cette chose qui est censée pouvoir m'intéresser ?" enchaîna la sirène dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

"-Il existe un bateau tellement rapide que nul autre ne peut égaler. _Le Black Pearl _on le nomme. Son capitaine est Jack Sparrow, un homme pour le moins particulier. Si jamais tu le vois, donne-lui ça de ma part en disant que Stephen n'a pas oublié. Il saura de quoi je parle. Bonne chance à toi gamine " acheva Stephen en lançant un clin d'œil à Serella avant de s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant, sa longue cape noire flottant dans son dos.

Serella ouvrit la main pour voir le présent qu'elle devait remettre au prénommé Jack Sparrow et découvrit une tache noire sur un bout de papier froissé et, bien qu'elle en ignorait la réelle signification, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. L'encre qui maculait le papier était d'un noir si intense qu'on aurait pu se perdre dans la contemplation de celui-ci pendant des heures, du moins ce fut l'impression qu'eut la jeune femme en rangeant dans sa poche le message. Au moins venait-elle de trouver une raison pour laquelle chercher un bateau -pirate par dessus le marché- et c'était la seule opportunité qu'elle attendait.

N'ayant plus de raison de s'attarder au comptoir de la taverne, elle quitta l'endroit devenu trop bruyant pour elle, ne pouvant plus supporter une seconde de plus cette ambiance devenue subitement lourde tout comme sa tête et elle inspira avec vigueur l'air frais et revigorant de la nuit avant de porter ses pas en direction de la plage sur laquelle elle s'assit. Pas question de toucher les vagues cependant o elle se transformerait de nouveau. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa à quel point cela lui faisait mal de voir l'eau sans pouvoir la toucher, elle qui en fut toujours si proche... Assise sur le sable, les jambes croisées et la tête droite, elle regarda les vagues se perdre à l'horizon jusqu'à fusionner avec le ciel, effaçant toute frontière entre eux deux pour ne faire plus qu'un indissociable bleu nuit. Elle observa les vagues s'écraser contre le sable et l'écume se former mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus même si, juste en face d'elle, sous la mer, se tenait ses sœurs et sa vie qu'elle avait en quelque sorte abandonnées.


	2. Chapter 2

_"On peut changer Serella. Tout le monde peut changer, en bien comme en mal mais jamais en la même chose. Ne l'oublie pas."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2: Les voix du passé<span>**

Serella avait dormi sur la plage, à même le sol, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Elle se réveilla de justesse en entendant le bruit des vagues remonter vers elle. La marée avait beaucoup monté et les vagues n'étaient plus qu'à deux pauvres centimètres de la sirène. Certes ses bottes l'auraient protégées mais cela n'aurait été que de courte durée avant que l'eau ne finisse par gagner le reste de la plage et l'immerger complètement, redonnant son apparence à Serella. Elle rétablit une distance raisonnable entre elle et l'eau en reculant vivement, bien qu'une attraction irrésistible la poussait à s'en approcher davantage. Elle tendit la main lorsque le liquide remonta une nouvelle fois vers elle mais elle se retint de justesse de le toucher. C'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre et elle lutta contre cette envie en fermant les yeux avec force.

Mais le bruit des vagues était toujours aussi perceptible et elle n'eut pas le courage de se couvrir les oreilles de ses mains. Elle entendait la musique de la mer qui s'écrasait contre la berge, le souffle du vent la pousser toujours plus proche d'elle mais par dessus tout, elle croyait entendre la voix de ses semblables. Une vieille légende sirène narre qu'une sirène trop longtemps éloignée de ses proches finit par entendre leur voix émanant de l'océan où qu'elle soit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'y avait pas prêté grandement attention mais à présent qu'elle était confronté à ces dires, elle ne pouvait les ignorer, seulement les endurer. Mais c'était intolérable. Elle secoua la tête vivement et se leva d'un bond avant de tourner le dos à l'océan.

Lorsqu'elle jugea se trouver assez loin de l'eau pour plus en entendre les relents -ces voix du passé comme celles de son avenir- elle jeta à la dérobée un regard vers l'arrière. La grande étendue d'eau salée ce trouvait toujours là, Serella savait qu'elle n'aurait pu disparaître d'un seul coup, mais elle était devenue aussi inoffensive qu'un cadavre desséché au soleil. Et de toute façon, il suffisait seulement à la sirène de tourner le dos à la mer pour ne plus la voir.  
>Son coeur se serra. Que faisait-elle ? N'était-elle pas en train de renier les siens en agissant de la sorte ?<p>

_Non, tout ce que je fais est pour leur bien...Pour nous tous, elles ne peuvent pas me le reprocher!_

Mais la jeune sirène n'était pas convaincue de ses propres paroles, elle craignait de commettre une erreur et de se fourvoyer. Avec un geste rageur, elle frappa le sol du pied et regagna la ville qui commençait tout juste à s'éveiller. Elle n'avait un objectif pour le moment: se mettre en quête du fameux Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Elle songeait qu'en gage de remerciement il l'aiderait certainement...Mais quel genre d'homme était le capitaine ?

Elle s'aventurait là dans un monde dont elle ignorait tout, sans aucune préparation, dans l'aveuglement le plus complet... Les lampadaires brillaient encore du faible éclat des chandelles qui achevaient de se consumer et l'air était saturé d'humidité. Dans quelques heures, il pleuvrait à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, un mince brouillard flottait déjà à quelques centimètres du sol, rendant humides les vêtements tout en les empêchant de sécher, et obligeait le visiteur à plisser des yeux pour tâcher de voir à travers la brume qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Elle trouva des gardes somnolant sur des tables vides -leurs armes à la main en cas de danger- qu'elle contourna avec silence. Ses pas résonnèrent contre les rues pavées en quête d'un endroit où trouver de la vie mais Port-Royal demeurait continuellement silencieuse. L'aube était à peine lever, les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à traverser l'opaque couche de nuage. Serella se mordit la lèvre, elle ignorait par où elle devait commencer ses recherches et l'idée de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ne la séduisait guère, d'autant plus que les rues étaient passablement désertes. Non, elle se débrouillerait toute seule comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Après un long moment passé à débattre avec elle-même, elle décida de porter ses pas vers la taverne de la veille, seul endroit qu'elle connaissait et qui lui avait apporté de précieuses informations. Elle espérait que la chance fut encore avec elle ce jour-ci mais elle n'aurait pas parier là-dessus si elle avait eu le choix... Arrivée devant la taverne, elle poussa lentement la porte qui grinça avec un violent cri de protestation de ses gonds qui coopérèrent malgré tout, puis elle pénétra dans la salle commune en emportant le vent et la fraîcheur du matin dans son sillage, apportant ainsi un semblant de vie et de renouveau. A première vue, elle était la seule âme vivante qui occupait les lieux mais la prudente lui susurrait d'abord de s'en assurer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Laissant son regard voler dans la pièce où les chaises avaient fini par être rangées sur les tables vides avant le départ des clients, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret. Serella écouta le silence de la pièce en regardant les particules fines de poussières en suspension dans l'air, révélées à ses yeux par un rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les vitres. Elle frissonna, mais elle ne saurait dire si la cause en était le froid ou la solitude car au fond, son peuple lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre, mais elle se devait de garder son objectif en tête. La jeune femme -car c'était à présent ce qu'elle était- s'accouda au comptoir et laissa son esprit divaguer une fois de plus vers...l'océan.

Elle tâchait de se remémorer la sensation de l'eau lorsque celle-ci emmêlait ses cheveux avec grâce et douceur, sa fraîcheur agréable sur sa peau et entre ses écailles vertes. Elle se souvint de la rapidité avec laquelle elle déchirait les océans, sa queue de poisson frappant les vagues avec force et vigueur sans jamais faillir un seul instant, même après des lieues et des lieues. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée que lui procurait la fluidité de ses mouvements dans l'eau, mouvements tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait sur terre.  
>Elle peinait à marcher, ses jambes lui obéissaient mais avec difficulté et la coordination n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Plus d'une fois elle avait faillit trébucher contre ses propres pieds. Elle se sentait maladroite, confuse et perdue lorsqu'elle marchait et la jeune femme détestait cela. Une main s'abattit violemment sur le comptoir faisant sursauter Serella tout en la ramenant à la réalité.<p>

Elle dévisagea avec stupéfaction l'individu qui se tenait en face, séparé d'elle par le comptoir en bois. L'homme paraissait âgé sans pour autant être défini comme "vieux", il était légèrement penché sur le comptoir les mains de part et d'autre de la sirène qu'il regardait avec suspicion derrière ses petits yeux noirs et ses sourcils broussailleux froncés poivre et sel. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, il attendait sans doute que la jeune femme explique la raison de sa présence en ces lieux mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec attention, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui saute dessus. Il se racla la gorge et après avoir jugé que Serella ne constituait en rien un danger potentiel puis il prit la parole:

"-La taverne est fermée jusqu'à midi. Interdiction d'y entrer ou de consommer avant l'heure." commença-t-il

"-Je regrette, je suis nouvelle dans la région, je ne connais pas vos pratiques." répondit Serella avec méfiance.

"-Oh une petite nouvelle hein ? C'est donc pour ça que vot' visage ne m'est pas familier. J'connais tout le monde ici. Je pense même pouvoir me vanter de connaît' la ville entière! Tout monde est déjà venu à la taverne ce vieux Dick croyez-moi!" s'exclama-t-il avec une joie à peine dissimuler.

Serella esquissa un petit sourire. L'homme ne semblait pas mauvais envers les nouveaux arrivants qu'il espérait compter dans sa clientèle et il paraissait pouvoir servir ses intérêts. Elle pouvait tenter sa chance pour trouver Sparrow ici, au pire des cas elle pourrait toujours s'en aller chercher ailleurs. Néanmoins elle sentait que cet homme pouvait lui en apprendre beaucoup. La sirène se racla le fond de la gorge avant de se redresser et parler d'une voix douce et envoûtante que possédait toutes les créatures de son espèce:

"-Vous pouvez donc m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Sauf si vous considérez que je ne devrais pas être ici auquel cas je m'en irai sur le champs." enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire.

"-Aaah mais non ma ptite dame! Faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça! La taverne, elle est pas à moi vous voyez ? Moi je suis juste le type qui tient le comptoir la journée, le soir c'est quelqu'un d'autre...Un ptit lèche-cul mais bon c'est pas moi qui choisit ! Donc je pensais que vous étiez venu pour, vous voyez cambrioler, voler et cetera. Mais apparemment non donc j'suis tranquille! Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez!"

"-Je me demandais si vous saviez où je pourrai trouver le Capitaine Jack Sparrow..." demanda Serella de but en blanc.

"-Arf! Ce sale type! Cet enfoiré... Ptite vous êtes encore jeune, faut pas chercher à traîner avec des gens comme ça, ça peut qu'vous apporter du malheur... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au Capitaine pirate ? interrogea à son tour Dick qui semblait visiblement troubler de voir que Serella s'intéresse à ce genre de personne.

"-Cela m'est personnel, je dois le retrouver, vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ?"

"-J'ignore où il est en ce moment, mais si vous prenez un bateau en direction de Tortuga vous avez d'fortes chances de le trouver là-bas! Vous reconnaîtrez le _Black Pearl _lorsque vous le verrez, vous ne pourrez pas faire d'erreur là-dessus. Si vous avez besoin d'aut' chose ?"

"-Non, merci. Votre aide m'est précieuse. Je vais m'en aller." salua Serella en se levant du comptoir avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la taverne sans un regard en arrière.

Dick regarda la jeune femme s'en aller avec un soupir de lassitude. "Pauvre gamine" songea-t-il avant de regagner l'arrière de la taverne.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Gagner le port de Tortuga n'avait pas été une chose aisée pour Serella. Il lui avait d'abord fallu comprendre que cette île était le seul endroit où les pirates pouvait mouiller sans encombre, et que la majorité des habitants de Port-Royal n'y mettait pas les pieds pour des raisons de sécurité. Une fois cela fait, elle avait dû embarquer clandestinement sur un navire passant à proximité de l'île pour mouiller dans un port un peu plus loin. De là, elle avait loué une barque après des heures de négociation et eut même la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'y conduire. A présent, elle se trouvait errante dans les rues à chercher un endroit qui pourrait satisfaire ses besoins.

L'idée d'aller dans une autre taverne ne la séduisait pas, l'air emplit d'odeur de tabac et d'alcool lui avait suffi la première fois. De plus, elle jugeait ces endroits beaucoup trop fréquentés et sa beauté de sirène attirait à elle trop d'hommes à son goût. Tortuga était en effet un endroit peu recommandable pour une personne ne sachant pas se défendre, on voyait à chaque croisement des hommes se battre et des prostituées se balader en interpellant tout ceux passant à leur portée.

Elle-même s'était faite interpeller quelques minutes auparavant afin de savoir si elle voulait rejoindre le métier, ce à quoi elle avait refusé avec virulence. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que des femmes puissent se vendre à qui était capable de se les offrir. Décidément, les humains étaient des êtres bien étranges et différents des sirènes.

Ne sachant pas où porter ses pas, Serella s'assit à même le sol. Il lui semblait que ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de supporter son poids, elles n'étaient pas habituées à la porter pendant de longues heures et sur de longues distances. Elle lâcha malgré elle un soupir de soulagement qui fit voler les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient glissés devant son visage.

Elle les replaça derrière ses oreilles et massa doucement ses jambes endolories l'une après l'autre avec bonheur. Le sang paraissait s'écouler de nouveau jusqu'à ces orteils rougies par la marche et les bottes de basse manufacture. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait plus le courage de se relever et de se mettre en quête de ce que qu'elle cherchait mais il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de s'arrêter à même le sol et de dormir. Qui sait de quoi pouvaient être capables ces hommes ?

_C'est bien toi qui parle d'être raisonnable ?_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _Depuis quand ce que tu fais peux être qualifié de "raisonnable" ?_

Elle chassa la voix en secouant la tête. Elle se posait de plus en plus des questions: avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ? Jusqu'où la porterait cette idée de vengeance insensée ? Des hommes ayant atteint la fontaine de Jouvence, ils pouvaient en exister des dizaines voir des centaines et elle eut beau avoir une longue vie, elle serait incapable de tous les retrouver et de les punir. Elle soupira de lassitude et dans une sorte de somnolence qui la prit brutalement, elle crut entendre le bruit de la mer.

Elle sourit et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience malgré les protestations de son esprit, son corps ne lui répondait plus et se refusait à obéir Sous la voûte céleste consteller et la pleine lune qui brillait de mille feux en éclairant le monde d'une douce clarté bleuté. Sa dernière pensée fut pour la lune qui brillait du même éclat sur l'océan qui n'était qu'à quelques pas devant elle...

Personne n'aurait pu en vouloir à Serella de s'endormir sur sa petite parcelle d'herbe fraîche, la nuit était douce et tiède, l'air rempli de saveurs épicées et exotiques. La jeune femme était déjà étreinte d'un sommeil profond lorsqu'un homme la souleva lentement et avec précaution du sol humide pour l'emporter dans la nuit...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ne fais jamais confiance aux inconnus..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3: Vogue la galère...<span>**

Lorsque Serella s'éveilla, elle eut la vision non pas familière du ciel comme elle l'avait espérée, mais celle d'un plafond de bois assez bas. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi dans une auberge ni même être rentrée dans une bâtisse. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras afin d'être sûre de ne pas rêver mais ce fut le seul geste que la sirène esquissa -qu'elle parvint à esquisser. Elle entendit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son souffle se faire plus vif, elle était sûre d'être réveillée à présent. Sentant le sang parcourir de nouveau l'ensemble de son être comme poussé par une force inconnue en elle, elle fit pivoter sa tête d'un premier côté -à gauche- et se retrouva nez à nez avec une vitre qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur l'océan. La lumière du soleil la frappa de plein fouet et elle plissa vivement les yeux pour s'en protéger. Il lui sembla que le sol tanguait sous elle mais elle jugea bon de tout d'abord l'apparenter au sommeil et donc au doute et à l'illusion. Mais toute surprise qu'elle fut par cette découverte, elle sut dès lors où elle se trouvait et qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"_Un bateau..."_

La vue de l'océan la calma un peu et la rassura. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, elle pourrait toujours rejoindre les flots et disparaître à jamais dans les abysses... En réalité, cette idée la répugnait autant qu'elle la séduisait: l'idée de savoir tous ses efforts réduits à néant ne l'enchantait pas, mais c'était cela ou la mort... Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, en direction de la porte close à peine visible dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce qui sentait la mer avec exquise, une odeur familière venue des profondeurs de l'âme et du bois.  
>Hormis la vitre dans son dos, la pièce n'était pas éclairée, par aucune autre source de lumière autre que celle du soleil qui apportait aussi sa chaleur. Elle voulut se relever à l'aide de ses coudes mais l'un d'entre eux se déroba et elle se retrouva de nouveau à allongée, épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle renonça à l'idée de se lever et préféra attendre que quelque chose survienne pour décider quoi faire.<p>

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, toujours allongée, le souffle court, osant à peine bouger ou respirer avant que quelque chose survint enfin. La poignée de la porte pivota et la sirène feignit de dormir encore alors qu'elle percevait très distinctement le son de la porte bien que celui-ci fut faible et lointain. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce. Lentement et presque dans le silence le plus complet, l'individu s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Serella le savait très proche de son être; elle se sentait comme l'un de ses poissons que l'on expose sur les étales à la vue de tous, complètement à la merci de qui veut s'en emparer. Un sentiment d'impuissance la gagna mais elle tâcha de l'ignorer.L'homme regarda la jeune femme avec attention, il détailla son corps mince et endormi, la beauté qu'elle tenait de son espèce et la sérénité qui émanait d'elle transparaissaient sur son visage blanc et ses yeux clos avec délicatesse. La sirène semblait presque inoffensive sous ce masque qu'elle arborait, presque innocente et douce. _Presque humaine._

L'homme voulut écarter du visage de Serella les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, mais sa main fut brutalement retenue par une poigne de fer, à quelques centimètres du visage de la sirène. Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux d'un seul coup, et le fixait à présent d'un regard profond, tenant la main de l'individu avec une force peu commune et l'homme tenta de cacher sa surprise ainsi que sa douleur qui grandissait. La sirène avait agit par réflexe défensif, comme si l'homme avait attenté à sa vie bien qu'il n'en fut rien.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ?" demanda Serella d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

"-Rien...Seulement retirer les cheveux de votre visage..." répondit l'homme surpris par la voix suave de la jeune femme malgré son intonation.

Cette dernière desserra quelque peu son étreinte, comme si elle tenait d'abord à évaluer si le nouveau venu constituait un danger potentiel ou non, puis elle relâcha entièrement la main avec un soupir. Elle fit pivoter sa tête du côté de la fenêtre que telle sorte à ce que le soleil vint frapper directement son visage de sa chaleur. Elle s'imprégna doucement de la chaleur du soleil qui se reflétait avec beauté sur les vagues qui ondulaient doucement. Une fois qu'elle se considéra ressourcée de la lumière, elle refit face à l'homme:

"-Qui êtes vous ?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plus douce mais toujours méfiante.

"-Philip. Je suis un ancien missionnaire." répondit Philip avec un sourire.

"-Missionnaire ?" répéta Serella en fronçant les sourcils

"-Oui, j'étais pasteur avant de..." commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

"-Avant de ?" reprit la sirène.

Philip sourit mais ne continua pas son récit. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme afin de l'aider à se redresser. Elle accepta l'aide sans broncher et ne quitta pas des yeux le missionnaire qui en fit de même. Une vive rougeur s'empara des joues de l'homme qui toussota avant de reprendre:

"-Le Capitaine veut vous voir puisque vous êtes réveillée..." expliqua Philip. "Mais je peux lui dire que vous êtes trop fatiguée si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de bouger."

"-Non ça ira. Je pense que je peux me lever et marcher." répondit la sirène en se levant.

Elle chancela quelques instants et manqua de tomber mais Philip la retint fermement par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour la stabiliser. Le souffle du missionnaire s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde alors que ses mains enserraient la taille de Serella puis celle-ci s'écarta vivement et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Les joues rosies par la scène, Serella devança Philip en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers en bois jusque sur le pont. Elle fut surprise par la lumière du soleil qui se révéla être plus vive et forte que dans la cabine et elle dut placer sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux qu'elle plissait afin de pouvoir observer quelque chose bien que cela ne fut pas une chose aisée.

L'agitation avait gagné le pont inférieur et supérieur du navire. Les hommes allaient ça et là sans jamais s'arrêter et bientôt la sirène fut prise d'un violent mal de tête face à tout ce mouvement. Philip vint se placer à côté d'elle:

"-Ordre du capitaine de mettre tout voile dehors et de prendre la mer. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas vers où mais cela fait deux bonnes heures au moins que nous sommes en mer. Jack Sparrow n'est pas un homme très coopératif."

"-Jack Sparrow ?" fit Serella

"-Le capitaine de ce navire: le _Black Pearl." _expliqua Philip.

_"Alors ça y est, j'ai finalement réussi ?" _se demanda la sirène avec incrédulité. Pouvait-elle croire après toutes ces années qu'enfin la chance lui souriait et lui tendait les bras? C'était difficile à concevoir, dur à admettre, mais pourtant c'était là, bel et bien là alors comment se pourrait-il que cela ne soit qu'illusion ? Elle regarda les hommes en contrebas et un sentiment de soulagement gagna son être. A partir de maintenant tout irait mieux, tout irait beaucoup mieux...Tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux non?

"-Conduisez-moi auprès du capitaine Philip." ordonna Serella d'une voix grave qui lui était tant caractéristique.

Philip acquiesça et conduisit Serella jusqu'à un homme qui tenait la barre avec nonchalance, presque insouciance, et ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se tenait de dos, mais la sirène sut dès l'instant où elle le vit qu'il avait conscience de leur présence ici. Pourtant, cela semblait lui être égal. Philip crut bon de manifester leur présence:

"-Jack ?" appella-t-il

"-Mmh oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?" fit Jack sans se retourner

"-Elle s'est réveillée..." répondit Philip

"-Oh, oui...Fort bien, qu'elle vienne." invita le capitaine du Black Pearl

Serella s'approcha avec l'anxiété lui gagnant le cœur et elle s'arrêta à deux pas du Capitaine puis elle se racla la gorge bruyamment. Jack Sparrow se retourna et contempla la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"-Ah, madame. Avez-vous passer une bonne nuit ?" interrogea-t-il avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

"-Oui..." répondit-elle ne sachant que dire.

Au fond d'elle-même, la sirène doutait de ses propres paroles. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien dormi à proprement parlé et une forme d'anxiété la gagna. Dès lors que ses yeux eurent croisé ceux du Capitaine du Black Pearl, elle sût qu'elle ne pourrait lui faire confiance ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de retourner dans l'océan, d'abandonner cette folle entreprise dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, aveuglée par le désir d'une vengeance inassouvissable par quiconque. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre et tâcha de réprimer, de faire taire, cette petite voix en elle même si celle-ci était la plus forte.  
>Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien, fermer les oreilles à l'appel de ses semblables pour finalement leur revenir sans aucune récompense de son projet lui était inconcevable. Non. Assurément, rejoindre les flots dès à présent serait considérer comme un échec or Serella considérait avoir déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin sinon la partie la plus difficile. Si le pire restait encore à venir, la jeune femme se sentait prête à l'affronter.<p>

"-Vous ne semblez guère convaincue par vos paroles. Est-ce mon charme légendaire qui vous fait cet effet ?" demanda par la suite le capitaine.

"-Serait-ce votre humour qui manœuvre le navire ? Car je crains que le courant là-bas ne soit bien trop fort pour celui-ci..." répliqua Serella en désignant d'un vague mouvement de tête une parcelle de l'océan un peu plus loin.

Dans son dos, Philip plissait les yeux et tâchait de discerner ce que désignait Serella mais tout semblait parfaitement calme. Les vagues se déchiraient contre la coque du navire avec leur force habituelle et le souffle du vent portait des chants marins tel qu'ils les connaissaient tous. L'océan ne semblait guère plus traître que les autres fois, les courants ne sillonnaient pas de part et d'autre du navire dans le but de le faire couler...Comment expliquer alors que cette femme parvenait à voir et/ou à sentir des choses indiscernables aux yeux des hommes ?  
>Jack Sparrow fut plus ingénieux et prit la longue vue posée sur un tonneau à côté de la barre qui demeurait fixe dans l'ensemble et, redressant le tricorne vissé sur sa tête d'un vif mouvement de la main, il plaça soigneusement son œil et observa l'horizon. Durant quelques secondes, un silence aussi pesant que pouvait l'être le poids de la conscience lorsque l'on sait avoir commis une faute grave s'abattit sur les trois êtres. On entendait guère plus au fond le bruit de l'équipage et seul était encore à peine dissociable le bruit de la mer en arrière-plan. C'était un doux roulement de vagues semblable aux berceuses de l'enfance, comportant la même douceur et le même rythme lent et mélodieux. La mélodie qui en l'occurrence, avait bercé Serella durant de longues années.<p>

"- Je suis contraint d'admettre madame que vous avez une très bonne vue! Il faut virer de bord. Philip ! Appelle cet idiot de Gibbs et qu'il revienne avec _la_ carte." ordonna par la suite Jack.

"-Bien Capitaine." acquiessa Philip en s'éclipsant vivement, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard vers Serella comme s'il tenait à s'assurer qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que se défendre ne consistait nullement un problème pour la jeune femme.

Une fois seul à seul, Jack s'occupa encore quelques secondes de son navire, manœuvrant la barre d'un regard insoucieux et d'une main furtive comme précédemment. Il se parlait certaines fois à lui-même en ponctuant ses phrases à peine audibles de hochements de tête significatifs pour lui seul. De son côté, Serella ne cessait de scruter le visage du Capitaine, se demandant sans cesse ce qui allait advenir d'elle, ce qu'il_ ferait _d'elle. Voilà une autre question sur laquelle il faudrait réfléchir lorsque le temps le permettrait. La sirène tachait de définir les traits de l'homme qui servait de Capitaine au célèbre _Black Pearl, _à mettre sur son visage une quelconque émotion mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peine perdue, que les émotions étaient toutes différentes et tellement fugaces sur le visage de Jack pour qu'elle pût réussir à y mettre un nom. Mais vint le moment où le Capitaine se rendit compte des regards insistants de la jeune femme et il se stoppa net dans son élan avant de faire brutalement face à la sirène qui sentit soudainement son cœur s'arrêter.

"-Oh et votre nom je vous prie ?" fit brusquement Jack. "Il me semble ne pas le connaître."

"-Ser...Raven." se reprit de justesse la sirène en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle devait se montrer vigilante et ne rien laisser la perturber. Rien qui serait susceptible de la trahir comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire.

"-C'est un nom de pirate ! Vous en avez de la chance jeune fille, autrement je vous aurez jeter à la mer !" ajouta le capitaine avec malice

"-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux..." répondit Serella malgré un doute qui la gagnait de plus en plus ainsi qu'une envie soudaine de s'échapper de l'emprise de cet homme étrange.

"-Bien sûr que non mais ne me tentez pas, je pourrais prendre plaisir vouloir essayer." lança Jack avec un clin d'œil.

"-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?" interrogea la sirène pour changer de sujet.

"-Hum, et bien, je pourrai vous abandonner purement et simplement sur une petite île déserte ou bien, comme le veut la loi pirate, faire de vous ma prisonnière. Mais je suis d'humeur clément alors je vais vous laisser choisir entre l'île et le servage sur le navire." expliqua le Capitaine.

La jeune femme en resta abasourdie et sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question pourtant claire et simple. En voulant s'engager sur un bateau pirate, elle aurait dû se douter que ce genre de situation allait lui arriver mais malgré ça, elle avait l'air de ne pas y avoir songer. Quelle autre chose encore avait-elle négligé dans sa prétendue préparation à cette quête ? Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre jusqu'à sentir un liquide visqueux et chaud lui couler dans la bouche.  
>A défaut de pouvoir le cracher, elle fut contrainte d'avaler le sang qui lui laissa un goût de ferraille amer dans la bouche. Le capitaine qui avait à peine bouger depuis son discours fit passer son poids sur son autre jambe en attendant patiemment que Serella eut pris sa décision.<br>Malgré son visage imperturbable qu'il paraissait garder en toute circonstance, Serella perçut la nette impatience qui le consumait. Elle secoua la tête et s'accorda un soupir de lassitude. Au fond la question ne nécessitait pas des heures de réflexion, malgré le choix qu'il lui était possible de faire, Serella n'avait qu'une seule directive à suivre, qu'un seul destin à accepter si elle voulait rester sur ce navire. Le choix, elle ne l'avait pas.

"-J'accepte de faire partie de votre équipage" furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à articuler en un seul souffle.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Parfois il ne suffit pas de demander de l'aide. Parfois il faut aussi la stimuler."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4: Braver la tempête.<strong>

"_Ai-je pris la bonne décision ?"_ se demanda Serella le regard perdu à l'horizon, contemplant d'un œil morne l'océan qui s'étendait autour d'elle.

Souvent, au plus petit souffle du vent, il était possible d'entendre le chant venu de la mer, le chant des dieux en personne qui venaient se perdre durant quelques instants parmi les créatures de la Terre, les êtres mortels et insignifiants. Mais c'était depuis l'océan que la sirène percevait ces chants, et à présent qu'elle se tenait sur un navire, elle entendait des ordres, des voix rauques et graves au sommet des voiles et des haubans.  
>Afin que personne n'oublie que même si Serella était devenue un membre de l'équipage, elle restait une femme, et le Capitaine lui avait ordonnée de se vêtir de nouveaux vêtements. La seule chose qui avait troublée la sirène à ce moment fut qu'aucune autre femme qu'elle se trouvait sur le navire, aussi la réponse à la question concernant la présence de vêtements féminins sur le navire demeurait un mystère. Mais c'était une question qui ne nécessitait pas forcément de réponse. Tout du moins pour le moment.<p>

A présent changée et armée (car tout bon pirate se devait de porter une arme!) Serella sillonnait le pont avec un seau d'eau et un balais. "Un début à tout!" avait dit Jack avec un sourire sournois et il trouvait apparemment que le pont du _Black Pearl_ était suffisamment sale pour servir de première corvée à sa nouvelle recrue. La jeune femme avait accepté sans broncher -elle n'aurait pu faire autrement de toute manière- et si c'était l'une des choses que faisait un membre de l'équipage, autant s'y accoutumer le plus tôt possible même si elle ne doutait pas que le Capitaine ne s'en tiendrait pas uniquement à un lessivage complet de tous les ponts...

Seulement il y avait une contrainte à ce travail: la présence d'eau. Si Serella recevait ne serait ce que la moindre gouttelette, elle se transformerait sur le champ...Et la sirène savait ce que "le peuple qui marche" faisait à ses semblables et lui feraient sans doute si ils la découvraient sous sa véritable forme. Elle espérait donc que sa chemise blanche vaporeuse et son manteau pirate suffirait à la protéger de l'eau...  
>Elle frottait malgré tout fermement le pont où s'affairaient des dizaines d'hommes qui lui jetaient parfois de temps à autre un regard à la dérobée mais sans s'attarder. La jeune femme arrivait superbement à les ignorer, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche qui nécessitait la plus grande minutie, aussi veillait-elle particulièrement à ne pas mettre trop d'eau sur la brosse lorsqu'elle la trempait dans le seau.<p>

Quand le soleil marqua son zénith d'un rayonnement plus fort que les précédents, l'océan parut devenir fou d'écumes et d'éclats. Le bateau tangua dangereusement et la sirène sentit son équilibre l'abandonner. Elle ondula en même temps que le navire afin de rester debout et de ne pas trébucher sur le sol humide. Les vagues étaient soudainement devenues gigantesques, roulant sous le navire avec langueur mais force comme si elles cherchaient à le faire reculer. Mais le _Black Pearl_ tint bon, et il ne recula pas devant l'océan qui faisait rage sous lui et devant lui. Il venait assurément de passer dans une des zones dites "maudites" de la mer et le Capitaine n'avait pas jugé bon d'informer son équipage.

Serella entendit clairement des cris de protestation émanant de l'équipage se faire de plus en plus forts et récurrents. Mais rien de la part du Capitaine qui ne broncha pas ni n'accorda d'attention à son équipage. Jack demeurait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et le visage fermé. Tout sourire avait disparu de son être et n'émanait à présent de lui que du sérieux et une concentration hors-pair. Puis soudainement, il fit tourné la barre dans l'autre sens et le navire se redressa brutalement. Cette fois-ci Serella ne put conserver son équilibre et elle tomba -tout comme les autres-à terre avec violence. Mais la chance voulut que la zone en question fut sèche aussi ne se transforma-t-elle pas.

Réprimant un cri de surprise ainsi qu'une grimace, elle se redressa non sans mal. La jeune femme remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure que le navire progressait sur ces eaux, celles-ci se faisaient plus traîtres et cherchaient assurément à faire courir le _Black Pearl_ à sa perte, à le faire sombrer au fond des mers lui et son équipage. Un épais brouillard blanchâtre se formait peu à peu à l'horizon et le temps perdit lui aussi de sa beauté, se couvrant de plus en plus de nuages gris presque noirs. Pourtant Jack continua d'ignorer les signes avant coureur de la Mort, il tenait fermement la barre et tâchait de stabiliser le navire. Serella ne connaissait pas ces eaux bien qu'elle fut une fille de la mer, elle ne quittait que très peu sa région, mais elle sut qu'ils venaient de passer des frontières et que l'océan comptait leur faire payer cet affront. Elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon qui se faisait de plus en plus incertain et flou.

Le brume s'épaissit et sembla se diriger droit sur le navire. Un vent puissant se levait au Nord et se dirigeait avec hâte jusqu'au bateau en emportant le brouillard dans sa course. On avait l'impression d'entendre un grondement sourd s'élever du néant, l'approche d'une menace inévitable qui était à l'oeuvre et qui s'apprêtait à foncer sur le _Black Pearl._ A ce moment, Serella prit conscience qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais une part en elle la tint un instant immobile: elle ne risquait pas de mourir noyée, elle était fille des eaux. A la différence des humains qui eux finiraient tous par mourir noyés. Une fois cela fait, Serella pouvait considérer sa mission achevée et sa victoire acquise mais une autre part de son être refusait de laisser tous ces gens périr de cette façon, la victoire serait trop facile et porterait un goût amer.  
>Elle se précipita vers Jack en sautant les quatre marches qui la séparaient du pont supérieur:<p>

"-Jack il nous faut faire demi tour!" s'écria-t-elle bien que le vent grondant rendait sa voix presque inaudible.

Le Capitaine resta sourd à ses paroles. Serella ne saurait dire si c'était car il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles ou s'il ne voulait délibérément pas entendre. La peur grandissait dans son être, il fallait agir au plus vite. Les hommes en contrebas avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir les voiles qui luttaient contre ce qui était devenu une vraie tempête. Elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui venir en aide et son regard tomba sur Phillip qui s'acharnait sur une corde à en perdre les mains. Elle sauta directement sur le pont et courut rejoindre l'ancien missionnaire.

"-Philip on doit faire demi tour! Ces eaux sont meurtrières ! L'océan ne veut pas de nous ici! Nous sommes sur un territoire protégée par une force ancienne!" cria-t-elle malgré le vent.

L'ancien missionnaire ne répondit pas, bien qu'il ait vu Serella, trop occupé qu'il était à tenir la corde qui menaçait à chaque fois de lui échapper. L'autre homme à côté ne semblait guère plus efficace à la retenir, il paraissait céder d'une minute à l'autre. Ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lâchât la corde. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, Serella chercha du regard quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vit plus loin un homme aux cheveux gris blanc qui peinait à rester debout. Il devait être à coup sûr le second de Jack. La sirène était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver le navire et accessoirement sa couverture. Elle s'élança à vive allure à l'autre bout du pont et retint d'une main ferme Joshamee Gibbs qui s'apprêtait à toucher le sol.  
>Le second releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne broncha ni ne desserra son étreinte puis elle l'aida à se relever. Il la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et la sirène enchaîna sur le champ:<p>

"-Nous devons faire demi tour tout de suite! Le Capitaine ne veut pas m'écouter!"

"-Oh croyez-moi madame je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Jack n'écoute que lui! On ne peut qu'espérez que le Black Pearl tienne bon jusqu'à la terre!" lui répondit Gibbs en grognant.

"-Mais il n'y _aura pas _de terre! Il faut faire demi-tour maintenant!" vociféra la sirène. "On ne gagnera pas la côte! Si on continue sur cette voie le navire va sombrer ! Je vous en prie faites-lui entendre raison!"

Gibbs regarda le visage implorant de la sirène qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Sa poigne de fer l'obligeait à croire que la situation était trop grave et trop sérieuse pour être négligée et laissée à l'abandon. Il lut dans les yeux de Serella de la détresse et de la peur, au point qu'il se résolut à aller voir le Capitaine et à l'empêcher de conduire tout son équipage à une mort certaine. Avec un hochement de tête qui fit lâcher prise la sirène, tous deux remontèrent voir le capitaine sous le joug violent des vagues et des cordes qui fouettaient l'air avec force.

Le reste de l'équipage tenait bon mais chacun menaçait de basculer à tout moment comme ce fut le cas d'un homme dont on restait impuissants à venir en aide. Il était dorénavant perdu et à la merci des flots qui se déchaînaient avec toujours plus de force. La mer semblait déterminé à faire couler le navire. De retour devant la barre que Jack maniait toujours avec force, Serella resta légèrement en retrait et laissa Gibbs parler. Durant ce laps de temps, elle contempla le visage de l'homme se tordre sous la colère, ses traits devenir plus durs et froids alors qu'il vociférait et faisait de grands gestes brusques. Mais à aucun moment le Capitaine ne daigna tourner le regard vers son second ou changer de cap, il semblait pris dans un enchantement qui le maintenait sous l'emprise d'une force invisible.

Voyant que même Gibbs demeurait impuissant à faire réagir Jack, Serella prit les devants et, s'avançant rapidement auprès du Capitaine du _Black Pearl,_ elle le poussa avec violence avant de s'emparer de la barre puis de lui faire opérer un tour complet sur elle-même. Elle eut du mal à garder le cap alors que le navire effectuait une lente bifurcation sur sa gauche avant de faire demi-tour. Elle reçut après quelques secondes l'aide de Gibbs qui vint à son secours, lui savait sans doute mieux qu'elle comment devait se manœuvrer un bateau, et celui là en particulier devait sans doute nécessiter une plus grande connaissance en matière de navigation que les autres.

Puis à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Jack s'approcha de nouveau de la barre et la reprit mais sans en changer le cap. Toujours en silence, il écarta Gibbs qui se poussa quelque peu sur la droite. Au fur et à mesure que le _Black Pearl _s'échappait des eaux meurtrières, l'océan redevint calme, les vagues ne s'agitaient plus et ne s'attaquaient plus au navire. Le ciel redevint plus clair bien que toujours nuageux mais l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante qui avait sévit dans le brouillard avait disparu en même temps que ledit brouillard. En fait, le ciel était seulement nuageux mais hormis une fine pluie qui menaçait de tomber d'une minute à l'autre, plus rien ne pourrait s'en prendre au navire. Serella et le reste de l'équipage furent heureux de retrouver le calme des eaux ainsi que la sagesse du Capitaine bien que quelque chose clochait. La sirène s'accorda pour la peine un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction tandis que sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réellement hors de danger, Serella s'approcha de Gibbs:

"-Au fait je m'appelle Raven. Merci pour votre aide, sans quoi nous aurions tous péris." dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

"-Oh mais non, le mérite ne vient pas de moi mais de vous. Vous avez grandement contribué à notre survie à tous." répondit Gibbs en secouant la tête avec lassitude. "C'est à moi de vous remerciez. Navré que votre première impression du navire eut été celle-ci..."

Quand bien même Serella aurait eu une autre approche du navire, elle demeurait un membre forcée de l'équipage, elle n'aurait pu prétendre à une autre vie que celle de lessiver le pont pour le bon plaisir du Capitaine dont les tendances suicidaires n'étaient plus à prouver.

"-Le Capitaine est-il toujours comme ça ?" s'enquit Serella sans prendre en compte la dernière phrase de Gibbs.

"-Non. Mais c'est une chose que je ne peux pas vous révélez à moins que Jack ne soit d'accord. Je m'appelle Joshamee Gibbs et je suis le second de Jack, c'est normal que je connaisse ses plans. Je lui donne parfois mon avis bien qu'il ne l'écoute jamais." avoua Gibbs en grommelant

"-Risque-t-il encore de nous faire ce genre...d'entreprises ?" questionna la sirène en fronçant les sourcils.

"-C'est fort possible, je le crains! Qui sait ce qui se passe derrière la tête de ce vieux fou ? Jack est un homme bon mais ambitieux, ce qu'il veut il finit toujours par l'obtenir qu'importe le prix."

"-Il serait prêt à sacrifier la vie de ses hommes pour arriver à ses fins ?" s'insurgea la sirène

"-C'est plus compliqué que ça je dirais, je ne suis même pas certain de comprendre moi-même ses motivations." avoua Gibbs en soupirant. "Peut être qu'Angelica aurait été en mesure de le faire ou d'expliquer son attitude mais elle n'est plus là pour nous aider."

Puis Gibbs s'en alla, délaissant Serella avec le Capitaine qui contemplait toujours l'océan d'un œil abattu et las. Elle soupira en contemplant le dos du pirate dont seuls les épaules bougeaient doucement. La jeune femme songeait aux paroles du second concernant une certaine Angelica. Peut être avait-elle été une femme qui comptât beaucoup dans la vie de Jack mais comme l'avait dit Gibbs, elle n'était plus sur le navire, il serait donc impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit.  
>La sirène réalisa qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les humains, pas plus qu'elle ne ressentirait de l'affection pour eux. Quels autres êtres méprisables pourraient vouloir sacrifier ses semblables dans le but de parvenir à ses fins? Cette pensée ne fit que renforcer sa haine et sa rancœur.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté et lu mes chapitres jusqu'à présent. Je l'avoue, j'ai oublié de vous répondre... MAIS, j'ai tout de même lu vos reviews et elles m'ont fait plaisir! Donc j'espère que ça va continuer et que vous commenterez. Vu que vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions (ce que je vous engage à faire histoire de faire la conversation ^^) je ne pense pas avoir besoin de répondre aux reviews individuellement, ce petit message général devrait largement servir à vous montre ma joie ! ^^ (ou pas...c'est peut être pas assez clair je ne sais pas...)<br>Breeeef je suis en train de perdre la raison donc je vais m'arrêter là sinon le prochain chapitre ne ressemblera à rien (ou à pas grand chose pour être positive).  
>Lhena ;)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Personne ne peut parler indéfiniment, parfois mieux vaut le silence. Mais plus le silence dure, plus les histoires seront longues quand viendra le moment de parler._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5: Discussion nocturne.<strong>

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. La mer était d'huile mais sa surface ondulait légèrement sous l'action d'un vent à peine perceptible, comparable à un souffle ou à un murmure. On aurait dit qu'un voile transparent était posé sur l'océan et empêchait l'eau de se mouvoir à son aise, comme une entravée par quelque chose d'invisible pour tout être vivant. Tout le navire dormait ou somnolait doucement et Serella était la seule âme en peine à errer sur le navire. Mais ce qui erre n'est pas forcément en perdition et c'était de son plein gré que la jeune femme demeurait sur le pont à contempler l'horizon d'un regard absent.  
>Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'acharnait à demeurer ici alors qu'il n'y avait rien, mais elle se sentait bien. C'était ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Le ciel était de nouveau découvert, la voûte céleste était tout simplement magnifique et semblait emplie d'une grande pureté et porteuse de sagesse. L'astre lunaire apportait sa clarté et sa bienveillance sur les êtres de la Terre.<p>

La sirène pensait à son passé, elle fredonnait une douce mélodie que sa nourrice lui chantait durant son enfance, une berceuse que seuls les individus de son peuple étaient en mesure de chanter parfaitement. Les humains parvenaient à chanter la chanson mais ça n'était en rien comparable aux chants des sirènes, ça n'était même pas une piètre imitation. Tout juste une ombre et encore, l'euphémisme était beau. Elle perdit néanmoins le fil de la chanson et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers accents du premier couplet. Ça faisait mal d'y songer, c'était douloureux mais c'était une douleur qui faisait du bien. Presque comme un relâchement de la conscience et de l'âme, comme lorsque l'on enlève une épine du pied. Une boule se forma doucement au fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir avec aisance. Une douce brise trancha l'air et elle s'en imprégna avec délectation. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

"-Vous allez bien ?" murmura une voix dans son dos.

Serella sursauta et se tint la poitrine en haletant. Elle avait réprimé un cri au prix d'un lourd effort mais elle ne sentait pas capable de le refaire si quelque chose d'imprévu survenait à nouveau. Elle se retourna et vit le regard désolé de Philip qui se tenait à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, les mains croisées dans son dos, avec une moue compatissante. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte flottait au vent, dévoilant un large poitrail musclé qu'une cicatrice barrait. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'y attardèrent un moment et Philip perçut ce regard qu'il accueillit avec un sourire.  
>Il déboutonna le reste de sa chemise et dévoila une longue entaille que le temps avait bien guéri. Serella s'avança doucement et apposa sa main sur le torse de Philip qui tressaillit sous ce contact chaud alors que les doigts de la sirène couraient sur son corps abîmé par une lame tranchante. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais il était néanmoins gêné par cette attitude...Gêné mais enthousiaste, presque excité. De là où venait Serella, il n'y avait pas de pudeur ni de honte à dévoiler son corps, pour la jeune femme son attitude n'avait rien de déplacé ni d'étrange mais en voyant le regard de Philip et en sentant son sursaut sous ses doigts, elle baissa la tête et s'écarta vivement d'un bond en arrière.<p>

"-Je suis désolée... J-je n'aurais sans doute pas dû vous toucher ainsi." s'excusa la jeune femme en bafouillant légèrement.

"-Non ce n'est rien, au contraire... " commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Et je l'ai reçue il y a deux ans." enchaîna-t-il en désignant sa cicatrice d'un mouvement de tête.

"-Comment l'avez-vous eu ?" demanda Serella en croisant le regard de Philip.

L'ancien missionnaire sourit, mais c'était un sourire qui trahissait le souvenir d'une lourde souffrance, d'un mal que le temps n'avait pas su guérir. Il contempla toujours le visage de la jeune femme devant lui qui ne cessait de le dévisager, attendant sans doute la réponse à sa question comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qu'elle pût espérer. Il fut troublé par son regard si bleu et si pénétrant, un regard qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé même si cela remontait à longtemps.

"-J'ai voulu venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin...A quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi." répondit-il simplement en soupirant de lassitude à cette pensée.

"-Pourquoi ?" interrogea Serella, bien que sa question en elle-même était dénudée de sens.

"-Pourquoi quoi ? Je crains ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire..." avoua Philip désappointé.

"-La plupart des hommes n'hésiteraient pas à en abandonner d'autres dans le seul but de pouvoir survivre ou atteindre leur but..." expliqua Serella. "Pourquoi avez-vous donc risqué votre vie pour quelqu'un qui n'en aurait sûrement pas fait autant pour vous ?"

"-Parce que je l'aimais. J'aimais cette personne plus que ma propre vie. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la sauver de tout ce qui la menaçait. L'_amour_. Voilà la seule chose qui a guidé mes pas ce jour là. C'est un sentiment qui peut amener un homme comme vous dites, à faire beaucoup de choses." répondit l'homme avec calme.

Serella détourna le regard, confuse d'avoir posé la question de manière si directe. Si elle avait eu un tant soi peu de sympathie pour la race humaine, peut être aurait-elle été honteuse d'avoir interrogé Philip de la sorte, mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fut l'impression qu'une chose lourde se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la vision d'une petite main avide qui creusait sans pitié ni peine à l'intérieur de son corps, cherchant à obtenir quelque chose d'elle sans savoir quoi exactement.  
>Cette petite main convoitait cette chose avec avidité, et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour creuser toujours plus profond, peu importe la douleur, pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.<br>Mais elle ne ressentait pas de culpabilité envers Philip, seulement un vide immense que rien ne pourrait combler.  
>La sirène eut du mal à déglutir et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Alors qu'elle toussait pour rétablir sa respiration, elle entendit entre deux quintes de toux le rire de Philip. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Et pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Elle fronça les sourcils et toussa une dernière fois.<p>

"-Qui y a-t-il ? Pourquoi riez-vous de moi ?" fit la sirène en fronçant les sourcils, vexée.

"-Pour rien. J'aime seulement vous voir perdre tous vos moyens. Lorsque vous êtes prise au dépourvue vous semblez tellement plus...fragile. Ça me plait je dirais." fit simplement l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grands, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse bien qu'elle ait souvent vu le regard de Philip se poser sur elle. Jamais Serella ne l'aurait cru capable de lui dire cela en face, lui qui paraissait si discret et docile avec Jack. Se pourrait-il qu'il eût d'autres caractères cachés ? Impossible d'en être sûr.  
>Elle rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, toujours sous le regard amusé de Phillip qui la mettait de plus en plus hors d'elle.<br>Quel était son problème ? Et pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ?  
>Au fond, Serella savait que la vraie question à se poser était "Pourquoi suis-je incapable de réagir ?". Mais elle était incapable de pouvoir y répondre si elle se la posait. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment agir dans la mesure où elle serait capable de le faire. Qu'aurait-elle à faire en plus ? Sinon attendre, rien.<br>Attendre, encore et toujours... N'avait-elle pas déjà suffisamment attendu ?

Voyant que la sirène gardait constamment les sourcils froncés, Philip effaça le sourire de son visage, jugeant son attitude déplacée voir irrespectueuse. Or selon lui, Serella méritait le respect pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme provoquait tant d'effet sur lui, la joie qu'elle lui amenait lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés.  
>La joie...Un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu sinon oublié. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le bonheur n'avait pas traversé ses lèvres et lui avait fait ressentir un tel sentiment de bien-être et de liberté. C'était tellement agréable et ce serait sans doute une sensation qu'il continuerait de rechercher après cet entretien. Les yeux bleus de Serella lui faisaient repenser à ceux d'une autre femme qu'il avait connue, une femme qu'il avait aimée dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Mais aimait-il Serella ? Peut être. L'ancien missionnaire n'était pas encore en mesure de l'affirmer, mais ça ne saurait durer.<p>

De son côté, Serella n'arrivait pas expliquer ce trouble constant qu'elle ressentait en présence de Philip, cette perte d'assurance et de confiance. Elle était en mesure d'expliquer qu'elle ressentait des sentiments forts envers Phillip, simplement elle n'avait pas encore décidé s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais. Ils étaient là, c'est tout...Et il faudrait faire attention à ce qu'ils ne la trahissent pas ce qui était le plus dangereux et le moins sûr. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Philip qui avait de nouveau fait place au sérieux et elle soupira.

"-Nous ne devrions pas être ici. Nous devrions dormir comme tout le monde." fit-elle simplement en se détournant de Philip pour reporter son regard sur l'horizon.

"-Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas à leur place, même dans la cale où ils dorment. Certains n'auraient jamais dû se trouver ici. Moi par exemple. Si je ne suis ici, ce n'est qu'à cause d'une suite d'éléments que je n'aurais pu éviter, même avec la meilleure volonté. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas tellement par choix...Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cette vie est la seule qui puisse me convenir après ce que j'ai vécu, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver ma place ailleurs que sur ce navire à présent. Mon destin est en quelque sorte lié au _Black Pearl_" expliqua-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce pour quelqu'un qui évoque un passé douloureux.

"-Mais vous n'avez plus de maison ? Aucun toit sous lequel revenir ?" interrogea Serella avec surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

"-J'en avais une autrefois, comme tout le monde j'imagine. Je pense qu'elle s'y trouve encore mais si je rentre, qu'y trouverai-je ? Si je suis parti c'est qu'elle ne recelait plus rien qui puisse m'obliger à rester. Plus personne ne m'attend chez moi Raven, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerai. Je ne vois pas ce qui _m'incite_ à y retourner." répondit tristement l'ancien missionnaire.

Aux yeux de la sirène, il paraissait être comme un poisson égaré, laisser à l'écart de son ban, peut être même délaissé par celui-ci. Un poisson trop jeune pour vivre seul et bien trop loin de chez lui pour y retourner. Quand bien même aurait-il voulu rejoindre les siens que sa jeunesse l'en aurait empêcher, faute d'être assez rapide pour les rattraper. Condamné à errer seul jusqu'à la fin, il signerait sa mort dans la solitude, ce serait la fin d'une triste vie qui aurait pu être prometteuse dans un autre monde...  
>Qu'est-ce que Philip avait sacrifié d'autre ? Et à quel prix ?<br>Si Serella achevait sa mission, serait-elle aussi une âme errante ?

"-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à partir de chez vous ?" enchaîna-t-il

"-La vengeance. La haine, la colère, le désir de faire justice moi-même..." commença-t-elle avec rage mais sa détermination à continuer d'exposer ses arguments vacilla peu à peu lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Dévisagée ainsi par Philip, ses motivations ne semblaient plus aussi nobles qu'elle l'avait crues, peut être même ne les avaient-elles jamais été. Mais était-elle en mesure de faire marche arrière à présent ? Serait-elle encore accueillie chez elle alors qu'elle avait elle-même choisie de quitter son royaume ? Elle espérait que oui, car c'était pour son peuple qu'elle avait tourné le dos à son monde pour choisir celui des hommes, celui de la Mort.

"-La vengeance n'amène à rien sinon à la peine, à la souffrance et...à la mort. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir tout ça ni de le ressentir. Votre cœur n'en sortira que noir, ténébreux et froid. Vous avez seulement besoin d'oublier ce que vous avez vécu pour prendre un nouveau départ. Nous sommes semblables Raven." crût bon de dire Philip en ramenant sur son épaule un pan de sa chemise qui lui glissait sur le bras à cause du vent qui s'était levé. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il ne l'avait pas reboutonnée.

La remarque avait piqué au vif la colère de Serella qui fronça des sourcils. Qui était-il pour dire ça ? Que connaissait-il de sa vie ? Ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu ne s'appliquait pas forcément à son cas à elle. Et si elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier ? Si elle ne voulait pas repartir à zéro ? Si pour "prendre un nouveau départ" comme le disait Philip il ne fallait pas le commencer dans le sang ? La sirène sentait monter en elle un sentiment qu'elle avait cherché à refouler, à dissimuler, à oublier. Peut être l'avait-elle fait d'ailleurs depuis trop longtemps car elle ne sentait pas capable de le refluer, de le réprimer, de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle lassât sa colère exploser auquel cas ce serait elle qui exploserait.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Je ne suis pas faible! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, ni de votre aide et encore moins de celles des autres ! Que connaissez-vous de ma vie? Rien! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que mon cœur n'est pas déjà suffisamment noir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse penser que nous sommes semblables ? Si nous l'avions été j'aurais été noyée sous le poids des remords...Mais ça n'est pas le cas, alors foutez-moi la paix!"

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle les regretta aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre au sang mais elle ne saurait dire si celui-ci s'était mis à couler. Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Philip ce qu'elle venait de dire, démentir ses propres paroles, nier la vérité. Mais la colère était encore vive, trop fulgurante et prête à frapper comme le vent d'une tempête si elle ouvrait la bouche. Non, la meilleure chose à faire était de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans plus de divagation en tâchant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
>Servir une autre affabulation aurait été plus facile, elle avait pris l'habitude et l'assurance pour le faire, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour y parvenir avait subitement volé en éclat face à Philip. Sa colère était mal dirigée, Philip ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, qu'à la préserver d'un monde sanguinolent, elle le savait mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Les larmes de sirène valaient bien trop chères pour être gaspillée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fût si faible? Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le tout passe, lentement mais sûrement. Afin de ne plus commettre d'erreurs, ne plus prendre de risque inutiles.<p>

Elle se réfugia aussitôt dans la cale, s'allongea sur sa couchette, mais ne dormit pas. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle se laissait bercer par le ronflement et le souffle régulier des pirates autour d'elle, qui eux dormaient d'un sommeil profond qui rien ne semblait capable de perturber. Vu de cette façon, aucun homme ici présent n'aurait pu être qualifié de brutal, de violent ou même de menaçant. Mais à première vue, pourrait-on qualifier Serella de sirène ? Non, alors la jeune femme ne le laissa pas berner par ces illusions même si elles étaient douces et faciles à croire...  
>Les minutes défilaient mais le sommeil ne la gagna pas. Elle osait à peine respirer de peur de sangloter comme une enfant. Elle avait tellement caché sa tristesse qu'à présent elle ne se sentait plus capable de la réprimer. Au final il y avait tant de choses qu'elle s'était cachée. Depuis le début, elle n'avait fait que se fourvoyer, se tromper avant de tromper les autres. C'était tellement plus simple...<p>

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit les pas de Philip qui descendait les marches mais après plus rien. L'atmosphère lui parut soudainement lourde et l'air saturé, luttant avec la sérénité et le calme des dormeurs à ses côtés. Serella ferma les yeux pour empêcher une larme de couler et celle-ci resta sous sa paupière. Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas sitôt ses yeux ouverts puis elle relâcha sa respiration avec langueur. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait retenue. Elle se demanda par la suite si, à force de volonté, elle pouvait se donner la mort en cessant de respirer. C'était stupide et idiot et elle n'essaya pas. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne se montrerait pas de nouveau faible. Elle se l'interdit. La jeune femme le prit à la fois pour un défi et une promesse qu'elle veillerait à tenir.

"_J'assumerai mes erreurs et leurs conséquences. Qu'advienne ce qu'il doit advenir, je n'ai pas d'autre choix..."__  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Il faut apprendre à réagir quand vient le danger. Il faut frapper avant d'être frappé."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6: Entretien avec le Capitaine.<strong>

Serella n'avait pas dormi, pas une seconde. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, nuit qui lui avait parue si longue et si terne. Lorsque le sommeil s'était fait présent, ça n'avait été que pour de courte durée. Un durée bien trop courte pour même essayer de l'apprécier. Les secondes s'étaient alors égrener avec une langueur à couper le souffle et durant un instant -bref lui aussi- Serella avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté, dans un silence aussi pesant que celui qui avait régné dans son corps lors de la triste nouvelle du sort de ses sœurs. Or puisqu'elle se trouvait sur le pont, cela ne devait pas être le cas, la vie n'avait pas encore choisi de déserter son corps. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour s'en réjouir ?  
>A présent que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire la grasse-matinée ou même tenter de récupérer une nuit de sommeil qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu oublier. Seulement voilà, les sirènes ont bonne mémoire et elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt ce qui s'était produit.<p>

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était censée faire, depuis la folle entreprise du Capitaine, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles concernant son travail en tant que membre actif de l'équipage. Serait-elle bonne à lessiver le pont une journée de plus ? Si la chose qu'elle avait à craindre ce jour-ci était de risquer de se mouiller, elle pouvait légèrement abaisser sa garde et se focaliser uniquement sur la tâche qui lui était confiée. Au moins penserait-elle à quelque chose d'autre.  
>La sirène tournait en rond sur le navire, cherchant un seau et un balais mais étrangement, ceux-ci demeurèrent introuvables et l'idée de questionner l'équipage dans le but de trouver une panoplie complète de nettoyage ne l'enchantait pas. Moins elle aurait de contact avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait, mieux cela vaudrait pour sa condition, -sa couverture. Il ne fallait pas que tout dérape comme avec Philip...<p>

L'ancien missionnaire occupait d'ailleurs toujours les pensées de la sirène qui avait beau s'acharner à penser à autre chose, tout finissait au final par revenir sur Philip, ce qui n'était pas sans l'agacer. Elle le voyait de temps à autre s'agiter sur le pont avec d'autres hommes, débattre furieusement avec eux lorsque le besoin de se faire entendre se faisait plus nécessaire, mais pas un seul instant elle n'avait croisé son regard et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Une sorte de culpabilité montait en elle au fur et à mesure que ses songes se multipliaient et qu'ils prenaient de l'ampleur dans son esprit. N'avait-elle pas commis une erreur en rabrouant ainsi cet homme qui ne cherchait qu'à la réconforter ?

"_Non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il m'a cru faible et c'était une grave erreur. Si je dois assumer mes actes, qu'il le fasse aussi! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser..."_

S'excuser n'était pas un mot qu'elle employait couramment dans son vocabulaire. Depuis sa naissance, jamais elle n'avait eu à s'excuser auprès de quiconque. Non pas qu'elle n'eut jamais commis de fautes (graves ou non) mais c'était toujours à ses dépends, et non envers ceux des autres. Si elle devait présenter ses excuses à quelqu'un, c'était à elle-même qu'elle devait le faire, mais la fierté, plus que l'orgueil ou tout le reste, l'empêchait de le faire. Serella ne doutait pas que ce serait un jour ce qui causerait sa perte...Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce jour fût encore lointain.  
>Mais lorsque l'on est seule face à tout un peuple, à la merci d'un monde dont on ignore presque tout, comment faire pour ne jamais perdre pied ?<p>

Elle remarqua soudain que ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures se trouvait aux côtés du Capitaine, soit précisément au pied de la barre qu'il tenait toujours avec la même indifférence. Pourvu qu'il ne tentât pas d'autres missions suicides aujourd'hui... Jack se tenait en compagnie de Joshamee Gibbs et tous deux fixaient l'horizon sans ciller. Durant quelques infimes secondes, Serella suivit leurs regards depuis le pont mais rien dans un large rayon ne laissait présager que quelque chose de néfaste allait sortir des eaux pour attaquer le navire.  
>Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, elle aurait senti le danger arriver, surtout si celui-ci venait de la mer. La sirène ne pouvait ignorer l'appel de la mer, elle était fille des océans après tout. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien accaparer leur attention de la sorte ? Visiblement, elle était la seule personne à bord à s'en soucier à moins qu'elle ne fût la seule encore dans l'ignorance. Quelqu'en fut la raison, c'était une chose troublante voir angoissante de voir ainsi ces hommes observer une chose qui demeurait cachée à la vue. Il s'agissait d'une situation qui exigeait de rester sur ses gardes et de garder la tête froide, prêt à agir en conséquence le moment venu...Qui pouvait dire ce que demain apporterait ? Et surtout, de<em>quelle façon <em>il allait l'apporter.  
>Gibbs remarqua ensuite la présence de Serella qu'il héla aussitôt:<p>

"-Raven!"

La sirène mit du temps avant de réaliser que c'était elle que l'on appelait, que c'était le nom sous lequel elle avait rejoint l'équipage du_Black Pearl. _Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si elle reprenait enfin connaissance et le contrôle de son esprit puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs qui était descendu pour la rejoindre.

"-Oui ?" fit-elle innocemment

"-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu lorsque je vous ai appelée ? Ca fait déjà la troisième fois ! " répliqua Gibbs les sourcils froncés par l'agacement et l'impatience.

"-Je n'ai pas entendu. Et j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, j'ai du mal à reprendre mes repères." répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et ça n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

"-Les nuits difficiles comme vous dites, vous en passerez beaucoup sur ce navire. Tâchez de vous y faire rapidement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Le Capitaine veut vous voir. Sur le champ." annonça le second à la plus grande surprise de la sirène.

"-Maintenant ? Pour quelle raison ?" questionna Serella.

"-Montez. Et vous le saurez." acheva l'homme avant de continuer sa course.

Le ton de Gibbs n'annonçait rien de bon, et le fait qu'il repartît dans une autre direction plutôt qu'aux côtés de Jack près de la barre laissait à penser que l'entretien était privé. Serella ne douta pas une seule seconde que l'homme savait de quoi le Capitaine allait lui parler. La crainte gagna le cœur de la sirène qui avala sa salive de peur que que celle-ci ne se bloquât au fond de sa gorge si elle prenait trop de temps à réagir.  
>On prétend que les animaux, et en particulier les poissons, fuient le danger quand ils le sentent arriver. Pourquoi Serella ressentait-elle cette brusque envie de fuir et de se cacher ? Que risquait de faire le Capitaine qui pourrait la mettre en danger ?<br>Elle essayait de se rassurer -de se raccrocher à l'idée serait même plus juste- que Jack ne tenterait rien devant son équipage au grand complet. Mais en était-elle réellement convaincue ? Jack et ses hommes n'étaient pas des hommes ordinaires, ils étaient des pirates...Et les pirates n'avaient jamais agis comme des hommes normaux mais comme des monstres, et cela, elle avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier. Le sang a toujours appelé le sang.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le Capitaine, celui-ci porta son regard sur la jeune femme dont le cœur rata un battement. Jack lui fit signe de la tête de monter le rejoindre et elle ne pouvait feindre de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de gravir les marches qui la séparait de la barre. Alors elle s'avança, et durant le laps de temps qui s'écoula avant qu'elle ne rejoignît Jack, celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Mais seuls ces yeux avaient bougé, le reste de son corps était demeuré de marbre, faisant face à l'océan toujours plus implacable. Étrangement, cela ne surprit pas Serella.  
>Elle se plaça aux côtés du Capitaine mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, se contentant seulement de fixer elle aussi l'horizon d'un oeil vif. La sirène se sentait prête à réagir instantanément au moindre geste. Mais Jack ne parla pas, il demeura silencieux ce qui brusqua la sirène et l'indisposa. Pourquoi demeurait-il ainsi dans le silence alors qu'il l'avait faite venir ? Au final, Serella n'y tint plus:<p>

"-Vous m'avez demandée venir je crois. Pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant le visage de Jack à la dérobée.

"-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a une raison ?" reprit Jack avec nonchalance. "Je peux simplement avoir envie de te voir."

"-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour que vous entendiez le doux son de ma voix que je suis là...Donc il y a une raison." répondit Serella en ignorant le fait que Jack l'avait tutoyée, ce qui ne la surprenait qu'à moitié. Ici, elle ne commandait rien, elle était un membre de l'équipage au même titre que les autres sinon plus bas encore.

"-Et elle est intelligente en plus! Mais soyons sérieux une seconde, voir mieux: une minute, rien qu'une seule. Si tu es là, c'est parce que j'ai à te remercier, enfin je crois, pour ta conduite d'hier. Si toi et ton insolence n'avaient pas été là, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est !"

"-Et vous osez dire cela avec un sourire ?!" s'offusqua la sirène. " Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? Si vous voulez vous donner la mort, allez-y personne ne vous retient, mais vous n'êtes nullement obligé de la donner à vos hommes. Je vous croyais puissant lors de notre première rencontre, mais vous n'êtes en réalité qu'un faible, qu'un lâche!"

Serella s'était surprise à prendre la défense des hommes, elle exécrait le massacre d'innocents ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa soif de sang envers ceux qu'elle jugeait méritants d'un tel sort. Des gens indignes d'avoir une fin noble et une vie humble, qui ne méritaient que la mort comme le plus insignifiants des châtiments. Le regard du Capitaine se durcit mais la jeune femme ne cilla à aucun moment. Elle croyait Jack faible ? Parfait. A la condition qu'elle ne montrât pas elle-même sa faiblesse.  
>Elle le trouvait lâche ? Très bien, mais à partir de maintenant, elle ne devrait pas montrer sa lâcheté devant aucun des ordres qu'il lui donnerait. Les hommes sont orgueilleux, ils ne supportent pas que l'on mette en doute leurs actes, et la sirène ne doutait pas que sonnerait bientôt l'heure de la vengeance de son supérieur. Mais ne s'était-elle pas jurée la nuit dernière d'assumer les conséquences de ses propres actes avant de juger ceux des autres ? Si. Aussi était-elle prête à encaisser les coups sans broncher. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, ça, ce serait une preuve de faiblesse et de lâcheté.<p>

"-Tu parles de moi sans me connaître. Sais-tu que beaucoup d'hommes sont morts pour moins que ça ? J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le carénage ?" questionna Jack dont la colère marquait encore les traits sous sa voix calme.

"-N-non." bafouilla Serella. Elle sentait soudainement sa détermination vaciller et son courage se faire imprudent.

_"Idiote! N'oublie pas qu'ici tu es chez les pirates!"_

Trop tard...

"-Le carénage, miss Raven, ou "grande cale" est une méthode de torture que nous autres pirates pratiquons assez..fréquemment. Par plaisir ou par punition. Je ne fais pas dans la torture gratuite, mais je n'hésite pas à punir mes hommes en cas de refus de soumission et d'autorité. Pour en revenir au carénage, cette pratique courante consiste à déshabiller une personne avant de l'accrocher à une corde pieds et mains liés. Puis, elle est balancée par dessus bord et les pirates la font passer sous la coque recouverte de coquillages acérés. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver lacérée et récupérée de l'autre côté du navire en tant que tas de chair, je vous conseille de ne pas oublier à qui vous avez affaire." menaça le Capitaine. "Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?"

"-N-non rien...Capitaine." concéda Raven en baissant la tête, signe de soumission bien que cela n'effaça qu'en partie sa colère. La peur était le pire des sentiments, elle conférait tout pouvoir à qui était en mesure de la susciter.

Elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Jack non seulement de la colère mais aussi un fort sentiment...d'admiration. Ce pirate qu'elle avait jugé aux premiers abords insouciant pouvait se révéler être le plus cruel des hommes et le plus imprévisible. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était capitaine à la place de...Gibbs par exemple. Serella conserva la tête baissée le temps qu'elle jugerait nécessaire, enfin, le temps que Jack jugerait nécessaire. Elle sentait que le regard de l'homme ne la quittait pas, mais elle se retint de relever la tête pour en être sûre, pour le moment mieux valait faire profil bas.

"-J'aime mieux ça Raven. Mais je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez non plus, nous pourrions être amis comme je le suis avec le reste de mes hommes. Simplement il faut garder à l'esprit que je peux être aussi généreux que cruel et tout ira bien. Je vous ai donné une épée, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu vous en servir..." fit Jack en se frottant le menton d'un geste penseur. "En garde!" cria-t-il par la suite en dégainant son épée avant de la pointer en direction de la gorge de la sirène.

Serella n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne cessa de scruter le fil de la lame qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa gorge, pourtant elle ne bougea en aucune façon. Il lui sembla que ses membres s'étaient raidis et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de bouger. Son cerveau lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, de bouger, mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir quand bien même la volonté se faisait ardemment présente. Etait-ce de la peur qu'elle ressentait ? Oui. S'enfuirait-elle pour autant ? Non, elle n'étais pas...lâche.

"-Capitaine...Il n'est pas raisonnable de lâcher la barre..." tenta-t-elle

"-Il n'est pas raisonnable de fréquenter des pirates, pourtant vous êtes sur mon navire de votre plein gré" répondit-il avec un sourire. "GIBBS!"

Un "A vos ordres Capitaine" retentit un peu plus loin en bas, puis Gibbs apparut comme sorti de nulle part et il prit la barre, comme s'il avait deviné les intentions du capitaine avant même que celui-ci ne les eut annoncés. Jack reporta son attention sur la jeune femme avec un sourire. Celle-ci en avait profité pour se tenir hors de portée de l'épée. Elle cherchait en vain à prendre la sienne. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans le fourreau de sa propre arme alors que l'excitation et l'adrénaline la gagnaient peu à peu. Elle trouva finalement la poignée et dégaina l'arme qu'elle avait cru plus petite et moins lourde. Elle fut obligée de la tenir à deux mains si elle voulait la conserver droite. Mais cela lui conféra aussi un handicap certain.

Jack regarda quelques secondes la position de la sirène avant de repartir dans une série de coups sans même prévenir Serella. Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger mais chaque fois la lame l'atteignait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle cherchait à se préserver de la lame en parant les coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais chaque fois Jack ne laissait que très peu de temps et frappait toujours plus vite et plus fort. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol au bout d'un moment, la lame de Jack au niveau de ses deux yeux. Le capitaine se déclara satisfait:

"-Je m'attendais à mieux venant d'une femme telle que toi. Mais je suis assez surpris de voir que tu bouges malgré tout assez vite et que tu es dans l'ensemble difficile à atteindre. Peut être que je pourrai faire quelque chose de toi."

Serella regarda le visage du Capitaine parcourir son corps raide et immobile, s'attardant sur sa poitrine dont les quelques cordons la chemise blanche maculée s'étaient détachés durant l'assaut imprévu. Il laissait entrevoir une poitrine blanche et pure que rien n'avait encore souillé. Un frémissement parcouru le corps du Capitaine mais il n'en tint pas compte et se retira.

"-Demain tu t'entraîneras encore, avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'ai pas que ça à faire d'entraîner les novices. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de combattre chacun des hommes ici présents. Peut être auras-tu m'affronter de temps à autres qui sait ? Pour le moment va te soigner, et changes-toi, tes vêtements sont couverts de sang."

La jeune femme contempla ses vêtements. La manche gauche de sa chemise était ouverte et une plaie peu profonde saignait malgré tout abondamment. Dans le feu de l'action, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais à présent que la "bataille" était achevée et l'adrénaline retombée, la sirène ressentit la douleur irradier dans tout son être. Jack n'y était pas allée de main morte et lors de leur prochain affrontement il en ferait de même... Réprimant une grimace de douleur tout en tenant fermement son bras, Serella redescendit dans la cale sous le regard des membres de l'équipage qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette du combat improvisé.

La sirène ne put se résoudre qu'à enlever le sang qui coulait toujours de son bras uniquement grâce à du tissus. Utiliser de l'eau était impensable. Tant pis si sa peau restait maculée, elle n'aurait qu'à ignorer les questions qu'on lui poserait et feindre l'indifférence. Si elle était aussi faible que Jack paraissait le croire, la jeune femme endurerait des jours difficiles à l'avenir. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré en s'enrôlant sur le navire ? Qu'il lui serait si aisé de tuer autant d'hommes à elle seule ? De plus, si elle n'éprouvait guère de sympathie pour la race humaine, l'idée de tuer des innocents ne l'enchantait guère plus. Au pire des cas, ce serait de la légitime défense...  
>Mais pouvait-elle qualifier sa défense de "légitime" à son stade ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_« La vie est trop courte pour autoriser la vengeance. Mais quand la vie semble durer éternellement, peut-on dévier de ce principe ? »_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Sixième sens<strong>_

Serella ne dormait pas une fois de plus. Elle s'était résolue à croire que l'insomnie était devenue une chose récurrente chez elle –une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter, une chose qui faisait désormais parti de son être. Les mains derrière la tête, elle fixait un point invisible sur le plafond de bois au-dessus d'elle, doucement bercée par le roulement des vagues qui frappaient le navire de temps à autre. La sirène ne trouvait cependant pas le sommeil, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait et la mélodie envoûtante que représentait le chant des vagues. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, elle réfléchissait à sa situation jusqu'à présent.

Selon elle, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie et s'en sortait bien d'une façon générale. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle pouvait être une créature de la mer cherchant à assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Mais plus elle y songeait, plus elle se sentait lasse de jouer à ce jeu. Est-ce que tout ceci en valait vraiment la peine ?

L'océan lui manquait et durant cette dernière semaine tout particulièrement éprouvante, elle avait ressenti, dans un moment de faiblesse, le besoin d'y retourner ardemment. S'en avait tourné à l'obsession qui, par chance, avait fini par passé au prix de longs efforts et de douleurs silencieuses. La nostalgie, le mal du pays, rien de plus que ces maux la tourmentaient. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas s'abandonner aux bras du sommeil, ses rêves étaient peuplés de la mer, des poissons multicolores et des coraux flamboyants.

Même sa longue queue coloré et fluorescente lui manquait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même, troquée son corps pour un autre qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Pour un autre qui ne lui appartenait pas et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Mais par-dessus tout, toutes ses sœurs étaient au complet dans ses songes.  
>Les souvenirs du bonheur marquent le début d'une vie de douleur, car si le bonheur n'est qu'un souvenir, c'est qu'il n'est plus –ou qu'il n'a plus raison d'être.<p>

La jeune femme bougea mollement mais la douleur irradia néanmoins son corps ankylosé. Par ordre du Capitaine, elle avait été contrainte d'enchaîner les combats -plusieurs par jours certaines fois-, avec à chaque fois un homme nouveau. Chacun avait un style différent, peu de similitudes étaient notables, et Serella était contrainte de s'adapter à chaque fois.  
>Seulement son temps d'adaptation était bien trop lent, elle subissait et endurait les coups qu'on lui portait avec rudesse et sans ménagement, plutôt que de les contrer ou de les esquiver. Le sang et la violence avait été au rendez-vous, c'était indéniable. Les hommes ne connaissaient-ils donc que la violence dans leur courte vie ?<p>

Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître en avoir appris plus en une semaine sur l'art de combattre qu'en un mois passé avec un maître d'arme. Car ici, sur le _Black Pearl, _c'est l'instinct de survie qui commande la main des hommes. Sur le navire, on ne se battait pas pour faire semblant, l'acier était froid et mordant, acéré et cruel et les blessures n'étaient pas une plaisanterie. On sentait dans l'air qu'on frappait pour tuer, pas pour blesser. S'en était presque effrayant.

A force de côtoyer des hommes et de vivre avec eux, elle avait appris à en connaître certains et à les apprécier. Ils l'avaient aidée à se battre, lui apprenant de quelle façon tenir une épée et de quelle façon ne pas se blesser en parant les coups.  
>Mais la jeune femme s'évertuait à penser malgré tout que si tous les hommes n'étaient pas méchants, ils n'étaient pas tous comme Phillip ou Gibbs, -encore que ce dernier paraissait pouvoir faire preuve de fourberie en cas de nécessité. Elle ne savait de quel côté se ranger, décrétant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour décider quelque chose de clair et de concis. Cependant, il fallait également ne pas trop traîner.<p>

Si certains ne se contentaient d'attaquer Serella –conformément aux ordres de Jack- sans guère plus s'attarder sur son cas, d'autres prenaient tout de même le temps de lui donner des conseils et de lui apprendre des coups meurtriers. Elle connaissait à présent de nombreux coups de grâce et les endroits où il fallait les porter. Mais le moment venu, serait-elle capable de les porter ? Voilà une toute autre chose à laquelle elle n'osait pas encore se pencher.

Le jour était proche, l'heure juste avant l'aube était la plus belle et la plus rassurante, comme porteur d'un espoir nouveau. Lorsque le ciel se tentait d'un mélange de bleu et d'or, que les nuages s'approchaient pour recouvrir le ciel, on pouvait trouver beaucoup de similitudes avec la mer et son écume sur une plage déserte. Après tout, le ciel et la mer formait un tout indissociable que l'horizon reliait solidement. Un lien que rien ne saurait défaire car il demeurait impossible qu'il pût être touché.

Serella semblait attendre quelque chose, et même si elle ignorait quoi, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose la tenaillait violemment. Que pouvait-elle avoir oublié, délaissé dans un coin de son esprit ?

En soupirant, elle s'empara du sac de toile qu'elle avait réquisitionné quelque part sur le navire et fouilla son contenu. Ses mains heurtèrent à l'aveuglette la façade froide d'un morceau de verre qu'elle prit avec précaution pour ne pas se couper. Elle regarda son visage apparaître dans la glace, puis elle fit lentement glisser sa main sur l'hématome violacé qui colorait le sommet de son front, juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Elle grimaça sous son propre contact, la douleur étant encore bien présente. Recevoir le pommeau d'une épée ne fait jamais grand bien.

« _N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas qu'une lame qui blesse petiote. » _avait dit l'homme après l'avoir aidée à se relever.

En regardant la glace, Serella se demanda si, à force de recevoir des coups, la douleur se ferait moins lancinante et plus supportable. Peut-être finirait-elle même par y être totalement insensible avec le temps qui sait ? En observant mieux son reflet, elle nota que sa beauté de sirène était encore visible malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus ses yeux avaient toujours la même couleur bleu foncé que celle des abymes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue –profonds et pénétrants. Ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur, d'un feu dont les flammes ne devraient jamais s'éteindre.

Dans son royaume, on disait qu'une telle couleur était la preuve d'une bénédiction des dieux de l'océan. Mais Serella ne croyait en rien à toutes ses histoires, et si autrefois elle se plaisait à les écouter, à présent elle voulait les éviter, les renier. Elles étaient devenues pour la sirène une chose exécrable, une aversion qui jamais ne changerait.  
>Si de tels dieux existaient, ils se seraient opposés au meurtre des sirènes. A leur massacre pur et simple, sans aucune forme de pitié. Or où étaient ces dieux, lorsque les semblables de Serella hurlaient à la mort sous le poids de la torture ? Si les dieux de l'océan existaient, voilà bien longtemps qu'ils leurs avaient tournés le dos…<p>

Elle rangea le miroir dans son sac et en fouillant plus attentivement à l'intérieur –entre ses anciens vêtements qu'elle avait préféré garder, et les deux ou trois babioles récupérées çà et là-, elle remarqua un morceau de papier froissé, à mi-chemin entre une boule et un pliage carré parfaitement symétrique. Intriguée, la sirène récupéra l'objet jaunis et en le portant davantage à son visage, elle le reconnut : le message qu'elle devait porter à Jack. La chose qu'elle avait oubliée.  
>En l'ouvrant, elle nota que la tâche noire était encore plus noire que l'intérieur de la cale –pourtant déjà sombre. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme mais son visage demeura impassible. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter ? Le message ne lui était pourtant pas destiné.<p>

La curiosité gagna par la suite la jeune femme : le Capitaine aurait-il peur en voyant cette tâche ?  
>Comment réagirait-il ? Du bout des doigts et d'un geste lent, elle lissa le message qui avait fini par s'écorner avec l'air marin, la négligence, l'abandon et tout simplement l'oubli. Il paraissait aussi avoir vieilli, des taches brunes en avaient recouvert la surface dont les plis étaient encore visibles. De fines particules lui restèrent dans les doigts alors qu'elle frottait pour les faire tomber. On aurait dit que le papier avait déjà mille ans d'âge.<p>

Serella prit la résolution d'aller voir le Capitaine le jour même, afin de ne pas oublier la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Après tout, elle devait bien cela à l'homme qui lui avait permis de rejoindre le navire de Jack Sparrow. Elle fut prise d'un étrange sentiment, comme si quelque chose approchait inexorablement, mais demeurant invisible et tapis dans l'ombre.  
>Plissant des sourcils, elle se leva et gagna le pont d'un pas rapide. Peur ? Non, inquiétude. Tout était pourtant calme au-dehors, les étoiles et la lune éclairaient le pont d'une pâle lumière bleuté, et le pavillon noir et blanc flottait doucement sous une légère brise à peine perceptible.<p>

Pourtant, dans ce cadre presque idyllique, la sirène sentait un danger proche, approcher encore et encore. Un danger qui viendrait de l'océan. Quel danger pouvait cependant les menacer ? Une drôle de sensation parcourut l'ensemble son être, comme si elle répondait à un signal ou…à _un appel. _L'appel de l'océan. Or la sirène avait beau scruter l'onde, depuis le rebord du navire, rien n'en surgissait. Se pourrait-il que, depuis les profondeurs abyssales des océans, ses sœurs soient parties à sa recherche ? Cette perspective la rassura autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.  
>Serella s'éloigna du rebord du navire, se replaçant au milieu du pont mais même là, l'inquiétude ne la lâcha pas.<p>

Les bras ballant le long de son corps, le visage blanc sous la lune qui commençait à disparaître, la jeune femme voulut retourner dans la calle mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas un sortilège de la mer, simplement une absence totale de volonté. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais cela ne contribua pas à augmenter son angoisse. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait bien avancer dans son dos, cela devait être moins pire que ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau.

« - Tu sens quelque chose toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une voix, grave et masculine appartenant au Capitaine.

« -Oui…Ca s'approche, ça s'insinue doucement mais ça demeure invisible. Mais c'est encore loin, très loin. Quoique plus pour très longtemps si on continue à rester immobile. » expliqua Serella, regardant toujours l'horizon d'un calme plat.

« -Es-tu en train de suggérer de lever les voiles ? »

« -Non, pas nécessairement. Simplement il faut se tenir prêt lorsque cela frappera, car j'en suis sûre, cela ne nous lâchera pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. » fit Serella acceptant enfin de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Jack l'étudiait depuis son arrivée, se plongeant dans la contemplation du corps mince et meurtris de la jeune femme. Il se sentait quelque peu coupable des choses qu'elle avait subies, endurées, mais si elle voulait résister sur le navire, c'était nécessaire. Aussi était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais bronché, car elle en avait conscience. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait des progrès considérables pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu.  
>Le regard de la sirène avait quelque chose de fluorescent, malgré le peu de lumière qui sévissait autour d'eux, Jack avait l'impression de voir ses yeux briller comme en plein jour, éclairés par un rayon de soleil. C'était troublant et…envoûtant –presque attirant. Non pas presque. <em>C'était<em> attirant.

« -Seras-tu prêtes à te battre le moment venu ? » interrogea le Capitaine pirate.

Serella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit, uniquement un simple souffle d'air tiède qui se perdit dans le dernier vent de la nuit. La question avait pris la jeune femme au dépourvu. Et elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La question était pourtant bien posée, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la véritable signification –le double sens. Serait-elle capable de lever la main sur une créature de la mer ?

« -J'espère seulement pouvoir me défendre le moment venu. » répondit-elle simplement, préférant rester évasive sur...tout.

La sirène remarqua la vague de surprise qui traversa le visage de Jack. Celui-ci était surpris de voir à quel point la jeune femme était capable de conserver son sérieux. Il lui sembla que rien ne réussirait à la dérouter, à l'émouvoir. Elle ébaucha un sourire -un rictus plus exactement. Son sourire se raidit lorsqu'elle vit Jack se rapprocher de plus en plus près. Elle recula jusqu'à se trouver au rebord du navire, devant la planche de bois qui la retenait d'un plongeant dans la mer. Pourquoi le Capitaine se rapprochait-il d'elle à ce point ?

Le Capitaine plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, approchant son visage du sien alors que celle-ci tentait de reculer. Un sourire mauvais, mêlé à de la satisfaction étira les lèvres de Jack Sparrow. Serella sentit sa respiration s'entrecouper et son cœur s'accélérer.

« -Dis-moi Raven, aurais-tu peur en cet instant ? »

« Non… » répondit-elle le souffle court et la voix tremblante.

Approchant un peu plus son visage de celui de Serella, Jack se surprit à humer l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir connu toute sa vie : l'odeur de la mer. Alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles de la sirène afin de les goûter, cette dernière glissa un bout de papier entre eux deux, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.  
>Le Capitaine recula, intrigué et surpris d'un tel imprévu. Il regarda Serella qui ne broncha pas une seule seconde et celle-ci lui tendit davantage le papier.<p>

Faute de pouvoir faire autrement, Jack s'en empara d'un geste bref et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il paraissait sincèrement obnubiler par cette fine petite chose sans pour autant se décider à l'ouvrir. Il regarda tantôt le papier, tantôt Serella qui commençait à s'impatienter, ses poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés au-dessus des yeux connaisseurs de la vérité.  
>Il s'écarta du bastingage et gagna le milieu du navire. Le Capitaine ouvrit le papier d'un seul coup et parut sincèrement surpris d'y trouver la tâche noire. Son regard se rembrunit lorsqu'il se posa de nouveau sur Serella. La jeune femme le regarda s'approcher d'elle avec une rapidité fulgurante et elle le sentit prêt à la tuer. Elle crut bon d'ajouter de justesse :<p>

« -Cela ne vient pas de moi, j'ignore tout de la signification de ce message. Mais si vous avez peur d'une simple tâche d'encre noire Capitaine, personne ne peut vous venir en aide. Cela a beau représenter une menace, ce n'est pas de ce papier que le mal vous frappera. » assura la sirène d'une voix forte.

« -Cette simple tâche d'encre noire comme tu dis, représente la mort. Quelqu'un veut me tuer et me prévient avant de ses intentions. » expliqua le Capitaine comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde.

« -Et… Et vous n'avez pas peur de cela ? » s'étonna la sirène.

« - Bien sûr que non. Si quelqu'un veut me tuer, qu'il vienne se battre ! » annonça le Capitaine.

Serella regarda incrédule cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais la seule chose qui l'importait n'était pas de savoir que le Capitaine menaçait de se faire tuer, mais que quelque chose, _dans l'eau_, menaçait de les tuer _tous._ Mais comment tenter de faire comprendre une telle chose à un homme dont l'humeur était aussi changeante qu'imprévisible ? Elle ne savait que dire ni quelle attitude adopter, son esprit ne savait vers quelle idée se tourner et à qui se fier. Au fond, elle était aussi confuse qu'un poisson prit dans les mailles d'un filet, prêt à sortir de l'eau et donc à croiser la mort. Devait-elle chercher à prévenir les hommes du _Black Pearl, _ou devait-elle se contenter de laisser les choses suivre leur cours ?  
>Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir aider ces hommes…<p>

« -Et que faisons-nous pour… » commença Serella en désignant l'océan du bout des doigts, ne sachant quel nom utilisé pour désigner la chose qui les poursuivait.

« -Pour le moment rien. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Alarmer les hommes avant l'heure ne servirait à rien sinon les rendre méfiants et inefficaces. » affirma Jack d'un hochement de tête, plus adressé à lui-même qu'à la sirène.

La jeune femme acquiesça, à défaut de pourvoir faire autre chose. D'ici quelques minutes, le jour se lèverait et le navire retournerait à ses occupations habituelles. Avant de retourner dans sa cabine, Jack indiqua à Serella qu'il ferait voile vers une terre afin de refaire le stock de provisions. Cette perspective réjouit la sirène pour qui gagner la terre ferme ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. D'après ses estimations, l'ile dont parlait Jack se trouvait à une journée de bateau –ils arriveraient donc en fin d'après-midi, sinon en début de soirée.

Cependant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassurée. Elle voulait parler de son malaise à quelqu'un. Indéniablement, son esprit lui donna le nom de Philip. Le missionnaire serait-il enclin à la recevoir en tant qu'amie et non pas en tant qu'ennemie ? Lui pardonnerait-il son attitude de la dernière fois, le temps de quelques instants ? Elle le saurait dans quelques minutes…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour à tous ! (Joyeux Noël en retard aussi...)<em>**

**_Ayant réussi à squatter en douce la connexion Wi-Fi de mes voisins, je suis de nouveau capable d'assurer la publication de cette fiction. Donc voilà le chapitre 7...  
>A la prochaine pour la suite,<em>**

**_Lhena._**


End file.
